Beauty and the Cat
by SkySamuraiGirl
Summary: Being cursed into a cat body can't be all that bad with Orihime as his owner. Her love just might be enough to lift the curse BUT only if the heartless boy can learn how to love back.
1. The Final Test

A/N: I would like to thank my friend Star Slightly To The Right for looking over this for me. This is my first fanfiction for this couple so I hope you like it. May IchiHime live on FOREVER!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. **

Chapter 1

The Final Test

Kurosaki Isshin was a very wealthy and respectable man. He ran and owned the Kurosaki hospital that saved countless lives and wouldn't dare charge a dime to the patients that weren't able to pay. He was a very loving man and enjoyed working and hardly took days off. He handed down this kind of character to his two beautiful daughters Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, but his son Ichigo Kurosaki was very different from the three.

Ichigo was selfish and let the money his father earned engulf him into greediness. He was unkind to others and didn't care about anyone but himself. Some say that that death of his own mother is what caused the young man to grow so insufferable, but still his rebellious actions were not tolerable.

Kurosaki Isshin warned his son that his egocentrism and intolerable actions would only lead him down a road of peril. But, of course, the young Kurosaki didn't listen and continued to let his conceded personality to darken him.

_'I have not been punished by my actions yet, so why would I be punished later on?'_ Is what the young Kurosaki thought.

But all that changed the day he met Kuchiki Rukia, the witch that would turn his steady life upside down.

**0o0o0o0**

"Get out of my way." Ichigo mumbled as he looked down at the girl. Her eyes were big and blue and her long black hair stopped past her shoulder blades; she truly was beautiful. But it didn't matter how beautiful she was to the boy, he wouldn't take anything from anyone. "I said get out of my way little girl!" He shouted.

A crowd that surrounded the two gasped as Ichigo attempted to push the girl out of his way.

"Ichigo!" A very tall, russet skinned man grabbed the Kurosaki by his shoulder, stopping him from making any further contact with the girl. "You know better than this." He whispered.

_'The Ichigo I knew would never raise a hand against a girl. Something inside of him has truly changed and I'm just now realizing it.'_ The large teen thought as he studied his best friend before him.

"Don't try and stop me Chad!" Ichigo yanked his shoulder out of his friend's hold. "This girl has been begging me for a pencil all day and I'm getting tired of it!" He shouted making the girl before him tremble a bit. "Not only that, but she has been bugging me about little things for the past week!" His face showed his bursting fury. "She is damned annoying!" He sneered.

Chad opened his school bag and pulled out and ordinary pencil, offering it to the girl. "You can have this." His voice was deep but caring at the same time.

The girl shook her head. "No thank you, sir." She smiled up at the man. "It is very important that Kurosaki gives me a pencil."

"Tch." Ichigo breathed. "You want a pencil from me that badly?" He pulled out several pencils from his school bag. "How about I give you all of these!" He threw all the pencils at the girl without hesitation, letting them slap against her and drop to the floor. "Are you happy now?"

The girl didn't respond in anyway. She just held her head down letting her hair cover her eyes and started mumbling something. She seemed to be speaking in a different language.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ichigo took in a heavy breath. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm leaving. I hope you enjoy the pencils." He teased loudly as he walked past her.

"Ichigo!" Chad went after the boy.

The crowd started to whisper.

The girl held her head up and turned around so that she could watch the boy walk away. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have just failed the last test, now you're fate has been sealed." She smirked. "By sun down your soul will be transferred into the body of a cat."

Kurosaki Ichigo never made it home that day.

**0o0o0**

Inoue Orihime had just gotten off her shift at the local bakery down the street from Karakura Academy. Her days consisted of going to school then going straight to work; good thing the two were so close together. The only reason she was able to go to such an expensive school was because of good grades. She took her work very seriously. If she didn't, her aunt wouldn't even think twice about sending her money to pay for her tiny apartment.

Yes, Inoue Orihime had it rough, but she didn't let that stop her from living life. She had a beautiful appearance and such a bubbly personality that everyone loved. It was impossible for the beautiful girl to make any kind of enemies.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled to her boss who was in the kitchen preparing vanilla cupcakes.

"Alright, dear." The lady scooped up a basket full of a variety of different breads. "Take this." She handed the basket to Orihime.

"I-Is it alright?" She asked nervously, looking down at the bread then back up at her boss.

"I don't think I would give it to you if it wasn't." The older woman smiled gently. "Please take it. I don't like to waste."

It was then Orihime realized that this was the bread that was left over. They couldn't sell it tomorrow; it wouldn't be fresh and that was against their policy. "Thank you so much." She bowed in respect. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The older woman laughed. "No, you won't, tomorrow is Saturday."

Orihime made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "The weeks fly by so fast these days." She giggled. "Well, have a nice weekend. I'll see you on Monday." Orihime bowed again then quickly left the shop.

As Orihime walked home she whistled a lovely tune while holding the basket full of bread in front of her with both hands. She reminisced about her day: it was pretty normal, even the part where she witnessed Ichigo's daily drama.

_'When we were little he was so kind and gentle.'_ Her smiling face turned into a worried frown while looking up at the sky_. 'What happened to the Kurosaki-kun I use to know and love?'_

**0o0o0**

**Flash Back**

"…7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Ready or not here I come!" Ichigo turned around form the tree now standing face to face with his childhood friend. "Orihime-chan." He studied her smile and how her short auburn hair blew in the wind. "Y-Your supposed to hide." He explained to her.

Orihime giggled, her wide eyes blinking innocently. "Silly, I don't think you'd be able to find me if I hid from you."

Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes. "But that's part of the game." He placed his hands on his hips. "And what makes you think I won't be able to find you?"

"Because I'm good at hiding."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked. "And what do you hide from? Do you play thins game a lot with others?"

Orihime continued to smile as she shook her head "No…" She started. "But I hide from my dad all the…" Her smile slowly drained from her face, her small hands clasping in front of her.

"O-Orihime…"

**0o0o0**

Orihime laughed out loud. "But I doubt he remembers those days." She stopped in her tracks. "I doubt he remembers me at all…" She stared at the ground in clear disappointment. "It's been three years since we've last talked…"

Something orange at the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

"W-What is that?"

It looked like and orange little fur ball in the middle of the street. She looked around to see if the owner of the fur ball was anywhere to be seen, yet no one was in sight. She slowly crossed the street and kneeled down beside the fury thing.

"Oh my gosh it's a kitty!" She placed her hand on its tiny stomach to see if it was breathing. "It's still alive!" She scooped the little thing in his arms. "He must be unconscious, any cat would react if he was being picked up." She studied his body intently. "He's so small and… and orange." Orihime stood up. "I'll take him home." She smiled.

**0o0o0**

Ichigo woke up slowly to the smell of some kind of crazy food he couldn't recognize. He looked around the unfamiliar living room. It was pretty small, it had one couch a small coffee table and a television, nothing to fancy.

_'W-where am I?'_ He thought.

Orihime walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, you're up!" She smiled brightly.

Ichigo studied the girl closely. She looked too familiar to him. She had on the academy uniform so he might have seen her around school. But why was he at her house? It was then he realized how beautiful the girl was. She had waist long auburn hair, big beautiful silver eyes, creamy pale skin, a tiny waist and huge breasts. He was completely mesmerized.

_'W-wait! I need to ask her what I'm doing here.'_ He glanced up at her.

"M-meow, meow, meow, meow…"

_'W-What the…!'_ his mind screamed. _'D-did I just meow?'_

Orihime looked at the kitten in awe. "You're so cute, kitty." She placed her index finger on her chin, pondering. "I wonder what I should name you."

_'Kitty? What the hell is this girl talking about?'_ He thought again.

"Meow, meow, meow!"

He was going to ask her what the hell her deal was but all he could do was meow.

_'Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?'_

Orihime was oblivious to his inner turmoil, "You're such a cute little boy!" She grabbed him on both of his sides and brought his face to hers. "What do you want me to name you, kitty? Or do you already have a name?" She asked him with gentle kindness in her tone.

_'HOW THE HELL IS SHE ABLE TO PICK ME UP? AND WHY DOES SHE KEEP CALLING ME A CAT?'_

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!" He cried, panicking now.

_'Why do I keep meowing?'_

Orihime smiled again. "How about I call you _Orangey_ since you're orange." She laughed with another loving smile.

_'This girl must be crazy…And why does she think I'm a cat… wait I can't be a cat, can_ _I?'_

With that thought, Ichigo wiggled out of Orihime's hands – causing her to gasp in surprise – and ran into the nearest bathroom.

"Orangey-chan! Wait up!" Orihime cried out as she hurried after the male feline. She finally caught up to him in her bathroom. He had hopped onto the sink and was looking at himself in the mirror. "I bet you think you're cute looking." Orihime giggled merrily.

"Wha…wha…WHAT I'm a damn _CAT_!" Ichigo yelled.

But all that was heard was, "MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEEEEEEOOOOOW!"

_'This must be a dream…'_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **  
_


	2. Not A Dream

**Thank you so much my lovely Star for proofreading again for me! I swear she's the best! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**I do not own Bleach! **

Chapter 2,

Not A Dream.

Ichigo paced back and forth on top of Orihime's dresser; looking at himself in the mirror, still unable to believe that a tall, handsome guy like himself could turn into a tiny orange fur ball. Was something like this even _possible_?

So many things were running through the boy's mind and it was becoming unbearable. Never has he ever had to deal with a bizarre problem like this. The main question that ran through his mind was, _how the hell he ended up like this in the first place?_

He had two theories.

1) He somehow bumped heads with a cat really, really hard and they magically ended up switching bodies. Which meant that somewhere in the dark night of Karakura town was the famous Kurosaki Ichigo walking around… meowing at people. That very thought made him sweat-drop and prowl unhappily. There was _no way_ that theory could even be possible.

2) He was dreaming.

The second theory seemed more reasonable. There was no way that switching bodies with a cat could even be likely.

As he continued to look at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but notice two small frames sitting on the end of the dresser. He slowly walked over to them studying the first frame. The first was a picture of a young boy who looked to be around the age of ten and he was holding a newborn baby girl who was still wrapped up in hospital blankets.

He glanced at the boy again, for some reason he looked _too familiar_ to Ichigo.

_'He looks like that older looking man in that picture, the one that's in the living room.'_ He thought. _'If they are the same then he must have passed.'_

He remembered the smell of the incense that Orihime had burning around the man's frame. But for some reason he felt as if he'd met that person before.

Ichigo shook his head of the thought and continued on with the next frame. It was a picture of a boy and girl sitting in the grass eating ice cream.

_'They look happy.'_ He thought.

He had no doubt in his mind that the little girl with short shoulder length hair was Orihime, but the boy that sat beside he…well, he couldn't believe how much he resembled himself. He had short spiky orange hair and big brown eyes, and the shirt he was wearing, Ichigo had the exact same one, it was his favorite shirt growing up. Ichigo was starting to get a little crept out.

"I see your looking at my pictures," murmured a gentle voice.

Ichigo turned his head to look back at the girl, his big cat eyes widened at what he saw. He almost took a double take. It was Orihime. She had a blue towel wrapped around her nude body and she used another towel to dry her hair. There were clear crystal droplets falling on her bare, delicate shoulders. Immediately, Ichigo prayed that cat's couldn't get aroused.

Orihime dropped the towel – she used to dry her hair with – into the hamper, letting her long tresses flow down naturally.

"The one in the bigger frame is my brother Sora and I. Of course I don't remember that day because I was a newborn." She giggled softly, a red blush in her cheeks. "But it's the only picture I have of us together. He died a few years back." She was hoping her voice wouldn't give, but she could feel a tight sensation growing in her stomach, the same sensation she always felt when talking about her older brother.

_'So he did pass away.'_ A picture of his mother's smiling face appeared in Ichigo's mind, and he quickly shook the miserable memory away. What he really wanted to know was why that boy in the other picture looked just like him? He needed her to explain that. There was no way in the world that that boy could be him, _right_?

Orihime took a breath, hoping the emotions would stay at bay. She attempted a bright smile, but her eyes didn't lie. "In the other picture is of my childhood friend and me." She picked up the tiny frame and gazed at it with adoration in her silver eyes.

_'Say his name!'_ Ichigo's mind screamed. _'Damn it, what is his name!'_

And then she said _it_…

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more. There was _no way_; there was just no way that that boy in that picture was him. It had to be somebody else. There are thousands people living in Japan with that same last name. It couldn't be him.

And then she said _it_…

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The name Orihime just spoke played over and over in his head. There was no more doubt, that boy in that picture was him.

"Even back then I didn't have the guts to call him by his first name, but he called me by mine." Orihime smiled as she reminisced. "He would call out to me _'Orihime-chan, come play'_ and I would run to him. We would spend the whole day playing together." She paused for a second, frowning thoughtfully as the memories swirled. Bitter sweet memories, and she felt her eyes sting harshly.

"But now…"

A crystal tear fell and hit the picture.

"I wish I could go back to those days. Even if my parents did abuse and neglect me…" She sniffled. "I wouldn't care as long as I had Onii-san and…"

Ichigo watched as more tears fell from her wide silver eyes.

"Ichigo…" She whispered. It was the first time she spoke his name with such emotion in her voice. She had been lonely for so, so long, she would give anything to see Ichigo the way he used to be. She missed the way he would smile at her and the way he would care for her, she _missed_ it all.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. This was way too much for him. Orihime basically told him her life story and, apparently, he was apart if it. But why couldn't he remember it? But the picture was proof enough. On top of that, he had this heavy feeling in his small stomach, and he felt bad for her, he wanted to help her, he wanted to comfort her. This was the first time he ever felt any kind of emotion towards anyone before since his mother died. He needed to comfort her so the aching he felt in his heart would stop.

But what could he do? He was just a stupid cat.

_'It will be o-okay.'_ Ichigo said to her.

"Meow."

_'Tch, as if she could really understand me.'_

Orihime looked down at Orangey and couldn't help but stare into his eyes; he looked as if he wanted to soothe her, as if he didn't like to see her cry. "Are you trying to cheer me up, Orangey?" She asked with a smile, her eyes still holding so much emotion. She placed the small frame back on her dresser and wiped her tears away. "Thank you so much, Orangey." She picked him up and let her face cuddle his warm fur.

Was it possible for cats to blush?

"With you I'm no longer alone." Orihime said quietly, thoughtfully before she started to laugh. "Look at me, I'm starting to sound like a crazy cat lady." She placed Orangey back on her dresser. "Well, I'm going to get out of this wet towel and get ready for bed. Since you don't have a place to sleep yet you can sleep with me in my bed." She smiled.

Ichigo could feel his face get warmer. He glanced back into the mirror to make sure his cat-cheeks weren't red. If he was in human form, his face would have been as red as a tomato.

"Tomorrow I'll go shopping for cat food. I'm pretty sure you don't want to eat baloney meet every night." She giggled.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. _'Actually I'd rather eat that than cat food.'_ He thought.

Orihime walked over to her closet and let her towel drop around her dainty feet. Her whole backside was visible to Orangey, but she didn't care, he was _just_ a _cat_.

"I'll buy you some cat toys too…Oh! And maybe cat treats. It's Friday so that means I get my paycheck, and now I have someone I can spend my money on!" She giggled with another bright smile as she continued to go through her closet to pick out something to wear to sleep. "Well, you're more like an animal than a _'someone'_ but still, it's good enough for me."

Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at the girl's backside. Her back was a delicate curve. Her waist was what stood out to him; her waist so tiny compared to her breasts and curvy hips.

_'Oh my damn she has back dimples!'_ Ichigo's mind screamed.

He then gazed at her lower back. Her bottom was also curved out, giving her a womanly figure. This girl was too gorgeous for him. He wondered if she would turn around. Just the thought of seeing her bountiful breasts and supple skin would probably be too much for him, but _still_…

Ichigo shook his head, _'No I can't think like that, she's already gone through too much. I can't just look at her like she's the last woman on earth even if I am a cat.'_

Orihime finally found something to put on; it was a big plane white t-shirt that stopped at her knees. She grabbed a pair of short shorts and quickly put them on. Now, she was ready for bed.

"Orangey are you ready for…" She turned around. The tiny kitten was nowhere in sight. "O-Orangey-chan?" She stuttered as she looked around her room. "Orangey-chan, where did you go…?" She saw something wiggling around on her bed, scampering under the blankets. She couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like you are ready for bed, Orangey."

Ichigo acknowledged the shift in the bed. Prying open his brown eyes, he prayed to the Gods that she had some clothes on. The covers were removed from him and Orihime stared down at him with a loving smile.

_'Yes, she's wearing clothes!'_ He said to himself with relief. He noticed the lights had flickered off, the only light they had was from the moon that seeped through the window. Again, he looked up at Orihime, her big silver eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. This was the first time he had ever seen a woman in this kind of position.

"Alright, let's go to sleep." She cautiously lay down beside her new pet. Wrapping her hand around his soft sternum, she moved him closer to her so that they were almost cuddling.

Again, Ichigo felt heat in his face. Even though he was a feline, this would definitely be one of his favorite days.

_'To bad once I fall asleep; I'll wake up in my own bed. Too bad this is just a dream.'_ He could feel his eyes start to get heavy and he slowly fell into slumber, keeping time with the rhythm of Orihime's heartbeat.

0o0o0

"Oto-san we have to hurry, Onii-chan is probably worried sick about us," exclaimed the girl with short blond hair as she spun around in her father's office chair.

"Yuzu, don't rush him," another girl with short black hair spoke boringly.

The older looking man took off his white doctor's coat and hung it up in his closet. "Alright I'm ready to go. Knowing Ichigo he probably hasn't even made himself dinner yet." The other man shook his head. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

"You mean, what am I going to do with him?"

The older man glanced up. There was a young lady standing in his office doorway. She had big violet eyes, shoulder length black hair and wore the Karakura Academy uniform. "Oi, Rukia-chan, welcome." He gave a boisterous greeting, followed by his belly-laugh. "I'm surprised you're not wearing all black like you usually do."

A vein popped on the side of Rukia's head. "Can you drop the 'chan' please." She shook her head getting back to the point. "Anyways, I need to talk to you…" She glanced as the two small girls. "_alone_, if you two don't mind."

The siblings bobbed their heads in agreement. "Sure we'll be waiting in the car," assured the dark-haired girl.

"Don't take too long, Oto-san." Smiled the blond haired girl.

The two youngsters left the office.

"So I'm guessing you're not here to see how I'm doing," stated Isshin.

Rukia nearly rolled her violet eyes, "Sadly no, but I have news about your son."

Isshin raised a brow. "Oh, really? What kind of curse did you put on him then?" He started, getting right to the point. "Do you think this will help him change for the better?"

Rukia smirked. "Something you are quite familiar with. The Curse of the Cat." She walked over to Isshin office chair and happily sat down. "Hopefully, this will change him into a nobler person." She paused. "Maybe he will learn to love others…You know what happens if he doesn't, right?"

Isshin replied, "I know… but I'll do anything to get the original Ichigo back."

Rukia snorted. "Funny, those where the exact same words you're wife said to me back then." She laughed again. "I find it hilarious that my services seem to run down your family line. I guess since I'm familiar with you I won't charge." She said after she gathered her bearings.

Isshin nodded. "I appreciate that. That shows me how much you care." He paused. "But the only thing I'm worried about is _whose_ care he'll be under."

Rukia smiled mischievously. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that. Since I'm the one that cursed him, I know where he is at all times… I don't suppose you know Inoue Orihime."

Indeed he knew Orihime, she was one of his regular patients. He also knew her when she was just a little girl. He remembered how Ichigo and her would play together every single day. The thought made the corners of his lips curve upwards.

"I'm glad it's Orihime." His smile widened. "I see her once in a while and she's grown to become quite the young lady, not too bad in the looks apartment either." He laughed jovially. "I might as well start calling her my daughter-in-law!" His laughing grew even louder.

Rukia sweat-dropped. "Y-yeah, I see you haven't changed a bit…"

* * *

**So Ichigo still thinks it's a dream teehee, wait until he wakes up in the next chapter XD. And yes, long ago Rukia put the same Cat Curse on Isshin, but only by Masaki's request. I thought it would be fun to add a little twist to the story (look at me being all creative).**

**I would like to thank everyone for the comments/ (Don't know why they changed it from reviews to comments, but I'll work with it) Story Alerts/Favorite Story/Author Alerts it means a lot! **

**Till next time!**


	3. Facing Reality

Chapter 3

Facing Reality

0o0o0

0o0o0

"I-I'm back in my body?" Ichigo looked down at his own hands in shock, he really was back in his own body. While studying down his tall frame Ichigo noticed that he was in his school uniform and he was also standing in the middle of his school hallway. "When did I get here?" He asked himself curiously.

His orange head perked up from the feeling of someone rushing past him. He looked around more, everyone was running in the same direction, like the school were on fire and everyone was trying to evacuate as fast as they could. "It's Kurosaki-san, he's at it again." He heard one of the rushing bodies shout.

"W-what?" Did the people around him not notice him or something? "I'm right here. Whats going on?" With out a second though Ichigo followed the crowd, blinding in with the multiple student that ran along.

Everyone's running seemed to halt as they made a crowded circle around. Ichigo –still curious to what was going on- pushed his way to the front of the fanatical crowd. "Just what the hell is everyone looking at…" His mind was quickly blown away by what he saw.

"Get out of my way." A boy with bright orange hair mumbled to a female student that stood before him. "I said get out of my way little girl!" He shouted.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes morphed into wide disturbed ones. There was no way what he was seeing was real. "T-That's me." He watched his body stand angrily. Ichigo looked over at the girl that had approached his body, was it even possible for his eyes to widen anymore? "T-this is the incident from the other day."

"Ichigo!"

The real Ichigo couldn't help but perk his head up from being called so roughly but his friend's heavy voice. He watched as Chad approached the scene.

"You know better then this." Chad placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"W-why am I watching this? How am I watching this?" As he continued to watch the familiar scene play before him, Ichigo couldn't help but rub his eyes making sure his visions wasn't the reason he was seeing such impracticable things

"Don't try and stop me Chad!" Ichigo yanked his shoulder out of his friend's hold. "This girl had been begging me for a pencil all day and I'm getting tired of it!" He shouted with rage, making the girl in front of him tremble a bit. "Not only that but she has been bugging me about little things for the past week!" His face showed his bursting fury. "She is damned annoying!" He sneered.

As Ichigo watched from the crowd he was dumbfounded and stunned at the same time, he had never seen his own face look so disgusting before, and that bothered him. "T-that's me…?" He muttered as he continued to watch the memorable scene unfold before his very eyes.

He watched Chad offer the girls his pencil, then how she insisted that Ichigo be the one to offer his own pencil, He watched his fury grow even more, to the point where he watched his anger filled body fling a hand full of pencils at the girl.

What would his mother say?

Before he knew it everything around him had become white, there was no cycling, no floor, just a void of whiteness. "H-hey, what's going on? Where am I? " He asked in a worried, petrified tone.

"You want to know where you are?"

Ichigo turned to the sound of the female voice. He studied the young woman that stood before him. Swiftly taken back by who this person was. It was _her,_ the girl from the incident, but she no longer wore the academy school uniform. She wore a short ruffled black dress with black rubber healed boots, and her raven hair wasn't long like he had remembered it being, it was short, stopping at her shoulders, everything on her was different but those eyes of her's, those big violet eyes.

"You're in a dream." She stretched out her arms and her face held no particular expression. 'A dream I have created for you." She explained with a simple tone.

Ichigo rose a brow in hunch. Not taking her seriously, He waved his hand with carelessness. "I'm out of here." But as quickly as he turned around, there she was, standing in his presence again. He wondered how the hell she could move that fast, it was impossible.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia." The mysterious black-dressed young lady introduced. "You are under a curse Ichigo Kurosaki." The young woman started. "The curse of the cat. If you don't learn to love and care for others in less then three weeks, you will be stuck in the body of a cat forever." Rukia explained.

"Tch." Ichigo began. "Me becoming a cat was just some ridicules dream, I must have fallen asleep watching those crazy cartoons again." He suggested, secretly hoping to himself that that was the case to is whacked dream.

"You becoming a cat was no dream."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the strange woman with disbelief. "Oh yeah," He started. "Then prove to me that it wasn't a dream."

Rukia nodded. "Alright then." She paused to think. "Because this is a dream. You can't be in two dreams at the same time, it's impossible." She plainly said.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ichigo started. "Besides, it is possible to be in a dream then dream another dream while you're dreaming." He explained. "It's a dream within a dream."

Rukia looked confused. "I can tell you that what you just explained is not possible." She spoke bluntly.

Ichigo leaned forward with frustration. "Hell yeah it is! Haven't you seen that movie Inception?" He asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"It's impossible." Rukia repeated even more bluntly.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Ichigo shook his head. Discussing a movie with a girl that looked like she belonged in the gothic section of a clothing store wasn't helping his cause. "Anyways, that still doesn't prove anything." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright." Started Rukia. "What about the picture of you and Inoue together as children, that should be prove enough."

No, that wasn't enough proof for Ichigo. He didn't deny the fact that the boy in the picture was him, he just couldn't remember taking a picture like that with Orihime, he didn't even remember her being in his past…. Wait, how did Rukia know about the picture? "H-how did you know about that?"

Rukia smirked. "I am the one who put you under this curse, I see what you see." She paused. "I even saw when you couldn't help but gawk at innocent Inoue naked backside. You're the biggest pervert, you know that?" She teased.

A vain popped on the side of Ichigo's head. "No I'm not!" He shouted with a balled up fist. "I hid under the covers so I wouldn't be able to see." He defended himself.

"Yes, but how long did it take for you to hide under the covers? Until you got a good look at Inoue, pervert."

Ichigo was growling with frustration. "What ever," He changed the subject. "You need to remove this curse. I haven't been home in a whole day, my family is probably worried sick."

Rukia shook her head. "Nope you're father knows."

Ichigo was astonished. There was no way his father was associated with… with this witch! "I-I don't believe you."

Rukia half laughed. "Well you should," She paused. "Because he is the one who came up with this idea in the first place." She watched as Ichigo still showed a doubted expression "He said, and I quote 'I'll do anything to get the original Ichigo back." She shrugged her shoulders. Carelessly. "So there."

As much as the facts become clear Ichigo still didn't believe any of this, it was just a bunch of hogwash, he would never fall asleep with the television on again… _but,_ but what if he woke up and he wasn't in his own body, what if he was still a cat, that means what Rukia was explaining to him was true. Ichigo swallowed hard. "You said in order to regain my original body, that I have to learn to love and care for someone?" He never thought those two mushy embarrassing words would ever escape his lips.

Rukia simply nodded. "You have three weeks to feel these emotions towards someone, and if not…" She trailed off.

"I will stay a cat forever." Ichigo completed her sentence with a boring tone.

"Exactly." Rukia beamed a smile.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange locks. "Shouldn't be that hard." He spoke in a cocky, confident tone.

Rukia shook her head. "You can't just pretend to love and care for someone. You have to really feel it in you're heat."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "And how would you know what I feel in my heat?" he asked with a little aggression.

"Because…" Rukia started with a deeper and mysteries tone. "I'm a people person." She smiled happily, crossing her arms over her chest as she boasted.

Ichigo's sweat dropped. "Yeah right." He mumbled. "This girl is full of it." He was starting to believe that this really was just a dream within a dream. He thought about it more. _'Maybe I fell asleep watching Inception? American movies always give me weird dreams.' _

Rukia looked down at her wrist. "Oh look at the time, I have some where I need to be." She said boringly.

Ichigo held a straight-faced look. "You're not even wearing a watch." Yup this girl really was full of it.

"So long Ichigo Kurosaki." She waved as she walked away into the pit of whiteness. "If you need me just call out to me and I'll be there, but try not to need me because I'm a very busy woman."

She had vanished.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Ichigo's chocolate eyes shot open. He took in his surrounding and just as he thought, he was in Orihime's room and he was still a cat. He continued to look around with wonder; Orihime was nowhere to be found. _'She's probably brushing her teeth or something.'_ He rose up on all fours and took a tiny leap from the bed to the dresser. He was getting use to his newly found cat body.

He strutted on top of the wooden dresser studying himself in the mirror as he did the night before. _'So it wasn't a dream.'_ Yup, he was still a cat, and the only way for him to return to his own body was to learn to love and care for someone. _'And I actually have to feel those emotions, or the curse wont lift.'_ He glanced over at the picture of him and Orihime, studying it with brown eyes full of speculation. _'How come I don't remember this?' _

"_**Come on Kurosaki-kun."**_ A little girl with big silver eyes, an innocent small and short auburn hair flooded his mind. She sat in the grass with a large colorful garden behind her. She held a small brown lathery bag in her hands. _**"Plant the pretty flowers with me and…" **_

Ichigo harshly shook his head swaying his white whiskers back and forth. _"W-was that some kind of memory?"_ He looked back at the picture. "_You want me to plant flowers with you and who?"_ If only he had a voice he would just ask Orihime himself.

The feline's ears perked up once he heard the footsteps of small feet enter the room. He turned and there was Orihime, smiling that same innocent smile. She wore a simple pink t-shirt that hugged around her curves and a pair of jean short-shorts that showed off her long creamy legs. Ichigo sighed mentality _'I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is? I bet guys hit on her all the time. _

A ray of morning sunlight seeped in through Orihime's window beaming down on her, giving the girl an angel like glow. "Today Orangey I'm taking you to get cat food and toys!" She spoke in a hyper tone as she through her arms in the air like a child. "And we have to get you a bunch of other things to, like a litter box and a collar." She giggled. "And I get to bring you with me because the store is pet friendly." Orihime was too excited.

Ichigo's sweat dropped mentally. _'If she didn't look the way she did, people might mistake her as a child, she so lively.' _

Orihime walked to her dresser and picked Orangey up. His legs dangled down as she held his midsection. His backside was pushed against her bountiful chest as she held him, and there was that warm feeling he got in his cheeks again. She looked at herself in the mirror, mostly at Orangey. "You look so cute" She snuggled her face with the top of his fury, soft head. "I'm so glad I found you."

The doorbell rang, making Ichigo's ears perk up. "Huh, I wonder who that could be this early in the morning?" Orihime walked out of her room with Orangey still in her hold. She rounded the corner and made it to her front door, removing the chain and unlocking the lock she slowly opened the door.

" Ohaiyo, Hime-chan" The male greeted warmly.

Orihime looked up at the tall boy with a beaming smile. "Ohaiyo, Kazuya-san" Kazuya had long spiky white hair and topazes colored eyes. He wore a black tank top that showed off his muscular arms and lean figure and a pair of blue jeans. But of course innocent Orihime didn't see all of that, she just saw her best friend, Kazuya. "What brings you by?"

For some reason Ichigo could feel a heat wave a jealousy rush over him. He looked up at Orihime's friend with cut-eyes. 'Just who the hell is this guy to her anyways?'

0o0o0

0o0o0

**I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter. I was confused on how to start it off and I had a hard time trying to describe the dream Ichigo was having, but I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way because from here on out everything seems to be flowing. I hoped you liked it even though I had such a hard time writing it, also I couldn't get anyone to proof read this for me I think Star is on vacation so I'm stuck with trying to write in a language I'm no good at. **

**Finally Ichigo has accepted his reality! Writing him as a bad ass is so hard. Every time I try I get his soft voice in the back, but writing him as a cat is just so cute I could die. While I was writing this chapter I was watching Avatar: The last Air Bender, could you tell? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, looks like I'll be updating pretty soon since I'm almost down with chapter 4.**

**I would also like to thank all of you for you're reviews, it means a lot to have so much support on this story. You guys are the best! **

**Adiose!**

**-Sky **


	4. Ichi kun

Chapter Four

Ichi-kun

Ichigo glanced up at the white haired boy – by the name of Kazuya – as he casually sat at Orihime's kitchen table. Ichigo wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, but he did hear something about Kazuya being some kind of male model; which made Ichigo dislike the guy even more.

'_How does she know him ?'_ He angrily narrowed his eyes at the man.

Orihime was perched across from Kazuya, currently folding her arms on the table, giving him her full attention. "Wait, if modeling has you so busy, then how did you find the time to visit?" She asked, her tone curious, and her lips pursed out.

Kazuya laughed with a fond smile, "I managed to get away from my agent for a bit. I wanted to see you before I…" His face no longer held a warming expression; he appeared almost upset. "Before I leave."

Orihime's silver eyes widened before specking with confusion. "Before you leave?" she repeated, frowning now. "To where?"

Kazuya's white hair hung over his topaz eyes. "America." He whispered almost too low for her to hear. "I'm leaving next weekend."

It seemed – to Ichigo – it was hard for the guy to say goodbye to Inoue's face. Not that he cared.

Orihime was taken aback for a few silent moments. Kazuya was a close friend. Sometimes, she never got to see him with his hectic schedule, and she disliked when he canceled plans with her, but he was a good friend all around. She felt the disappointing sadness fill her chest almost instantly.

"T-That's great!" She managed mutter through her numb lips.

Kazuya glanced up at his friend, "Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Of course!" Orihime cried, and then instantly quieted. "B-But it's your job, and I hate to burden you with my problems here. It's almost like I'm smothering you when you check up on me. You should be more focused on your career. This will help, ne?" She whispered.

'_Problems?'_

"Yeah." Kazuya sighed, his disgruntled frown deepening on his handsome face. "I kind of like taking care of you though."

He could feel a wave of sorrow tumble over him before huffing out a deep breath again.

"Well, I didn't come here to mope." He stated, cheerfully changing the mood in the room. "I've been eating out so much, I probably don't even know what a home cooked meal looks like anymore." He smiled again, gently. "How about you cook us some breakfast?" He knew the danger he was getting himself into when he asked Orihime to cook him something, but he would eat it for old times' sake.

"Uh…" Orihime's face turned a light shade of pink. "I kind of haven't been shopping in a while so all I have is…" She trailed off as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Kazuya sweat-dropped. "Let me guess," He started, narrowing his amber eyes a bit. "All you have is bean paste, am I right?" He folded his strong arms over his chest as he regarded Orihime with a scolding look. He was more of her parent than her friend.

Orihime nodded slowly as a flush of embarrassing pink cascaded down her face. "H-Hai…"

Kazuya arched a fine brow. "You're serious?"

Before Orihime could open her mouth and explain herself, he stood from his chair, startling Ichigo, who had curled around Orihime's feet, and started towards the fridge. She protested shrilly, but his hand came out and opened the refrigerator. He was vaguely shocked to see one carton of milk, half a carton of orange juice, and bread.

"What's this?" He pulled out a container with mysterious substance inside and opened the lid. A strong stench came from the molding item of food. Kazuya held his breath as the need to vomit filled his throat. "That's nasty." He bluntly said as he tossed the container in the wastebasket.

Orihime's face went a darker shade of pink. "G-Gomennasai." She apologized as she pushed her two index fingers together shamefully.

Kazuya took a breath and then let it out sharply. "It's alright. You're cabinets can't be as bad."

Orihime's head poked up. "C-cabinets?"

Oh no, he was going to check in her cabinets.

Orihime knew once he looked in there he would grow even more frustrated with her. "Oh, Kami…" She whispered to herself, looking towards the hardwood floors.

Kazuya closed the refrigerator and moved to the cabinets. _'Hopefully, she has things like canned vegetables or rice…'_

His train of thoughts trailed off once he opened the cabinets. "Orihime." He called out to her softly.

"Y-Yes, Kazuya-san!" She squeaked, already sweating profusely.

"How come…" Kazuya slowly turned to face Orihime. Once he had made eye contact with her, he fumed, "HOW COME THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE IN YOUR CABINETS ARE CANS OF BEAN PASTE!"

Orihime repeatedly bowed. "Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" She squealed, her heart rate growing in speed.

She was aware Kazuya was furious with her now. He always reminded her to eat healthy and keep her strength up.

"P-Please, Kazuya-san! I-I was only trying to save up money! And the discounts…"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING DAMN IF THEY GIVE THEM TO YOU FOR FREE, THAT STILL DOSEN'T EXPLAIN WHY BEAN PAST IS THE ONLY REAL FOOD ITEM YOU'VE BEEN EATING!"

Orihime bowed again. "I'm sorry, Kazuya-san, but it's the only thing I've been able to afford lately. The price of meat and other foods have really gone up these past few months. I figured what waste my money on." She continued to scratch the back of her head with an awkward smile.

Kazuya's heart dropped. He yelled at her for something she had no power over. "Whatever," he grunted, "Sorry for yelling." Even though he wasn't really mad at her.

He had grown accept that she had been living this way. He took in another deep breath. "You should have told me you were in a financial bind. I would have sent you money."

Orihime dropped her hand back to her side, and clasped her palms together, blushing unhappily, "I-I…don't want you to worry about me."

Kazuya balled his fists at his sides. "I wasn't worried, I was pretty sure you'd be alright on your own after I left the city. BUT I'M WORRIED NOW!" He slammed his balled fist into the table.

Orihime flinched in surprise.

"_REOW_!" Ichigo's feline instincts kicked, the loud thud Kazuya had created made Ichigo pounce up, along with his orange tail flaring.

'What the hell is this dude's problem yelling at Inoue like that!' He thought. 'I can see why he's mad… but still he doesn't need to punch anything, he's scaring Inoue!'

"Your health is finally back to normal and you go and waste all your hard work trying to get better by doing this! You haven't been getting enough nutrition! Dr. Kurosaki told you should be eating better!" He nearly shouted with anger. "Do you want to collapse again? Do you want to be back in the hospital? Because by the way you've been eating, it sure as hell looks like it! You already know how bad your health is, so why haven't you been taking better care of yourself and eating right?"

Ichigo's attention grew immeasurably, and he found his feline eyes glancing between the two, curious and stiff. 'Inoue has bad health? She has collapsed before?'

"I…" Orihime's eyes started to water. "Gomennasai." Her tone was shaky.

Kazuya mentally slapped himself for making Orihime cry. He hated yelling at her, but he only did it because he worried about her so much. He didn't want anything like that to happen to her again.

"I know you won't accept my money," He started in a low tone, "But how about I take you grocery shopping. You said something about taking your cat to the pet shop, right?" This was his way of telling Orihime that he would never stay mad at her and that he cared deeply about her health.

Orihime's eyes softened. "Y-Yes." She brushed the tears from her heated cheeks.

"Alright." Kazuya said simply. "Then let's go."

Orihime wanted to protest, but he was already standing. She sighed unhappily. Kazuya was always stubborn, and she hated to make him angry. There wasn't much she could do besides go along with him. So she whispered, "Okay."

Kazuya walked over to the front door, putting on his shoes. "They'll allow your cat in the pet shop, but not the market." He stood up straight after lacing his shoes, and tucked his hands in his pockets casually. "Do you have a hand bag you could hide him in or something?"

Orihime glanced over at her couch, spotting her school bag. She emptied the bag, looking inside, making sure it would be safe for Orangey to be in before turning to the curious cat.

"Orangey, I have to put you in the bag. You can stick your head out if you want, but once we go into the market you have to hide, aright?" She smiled reassuringly at him.

Ichigo walked over to her, taking in the knowledge that there was no reason to fight his new owner.

"Meow." He agreed, and she seemed to understand, because her smile widened.

'Damn, looks like I'm getting use to this cat body thing. And looks like I'm growing a soft side.'

"Arigato." She lightly picked him up and placed him in the bag. Ichigo instantly poked his fluffy head out, glancing around.

Orihime placed the single strap schoolbag on her shoulder. "We can leave now." She walked to the door and slid on her flip-flops

"Alright."

If a week ago someone told Ichigo that he'd spend his Saturday as a cat, sitting in a schoolbag, walking around town with his owner, He would have laughed in their face. Ichigo mentally sighed_._

'_What have I become?'_

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

It didn't take long for the three them to arrive at the pet shop. Kazuya had called a cab so getting to Karakura shopping center wasn't a problem. Once they entered the pet shop, the first thing Orihime did was go to the customer service center. There was no one behind the counter so she tapped the tiny bell, waiting patiently.

Kazuya, however, wasn't a very patient person. "They get paid just for standing behind a counter, so why isn't anyone here?" Kazuya folded his arms over his chest in frustration.

Orihime giggled. "I think model life is getting the best of you, Diva-san." She teased.

Ichigo chuckled internally, the expression Kazuya had on his face was priceless.

Kazuya ran his fingers through his white locks. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." He mumbled to her.

"Ohayo, welcome." A young teenage boy greeted boringly as he came from out of a door from behind the counter. Before he spoke again, his eyes widened as they lied upon Orihime. He no longer had an uninterested expression. A giant smile appeared on his face and he rushed over to the counter with a positive attitude. "Hello, ma'am, how can I help you today?"

Both Ichigo and Kazuya noticed the boy's change in approach once the worker looked at Orihime. They both lividly snapped their eyes at the employee.

Orihime, being naive as ever, pulled Orangey out of the bag and placed him on the counter. "I would like a collar made for him with his name and my address on it." She ran her fingers through Ichigo's back hair slowly making her way to his tail, repeating the process.

"Prrrrrr."

'_Inoue, this feels so damn good._' Ichigo closed his eyes as a relaxing, intoxicating sensation flowed through his whole body.

"A-Alright." The worked pulled out paper and pen from under the counter. "What's you're address?" He tried to keep himself from stuttering but she was just to frickin' gorgeous. Probably the most stunning girl he had ever seen.

_'Maybe if I play my cards right, I could get her number.'_ He thought.

Kazuya knew what the employee was thinking and he didn't like it one bit. He felt the need to intimidate the young one. He smirked as an idea came to mind. "You need our house address?" Kazuya wrapped his arm around Orihime's shoulders pulling her into his hold. "It's Apt 12 Higarashi street, zip code 1432." Kazuya said casually with a smirk.

The worked swallowed hard. He had gotten Kazuya's hint that gorgeous young lady was his girl and he should back off. "A-Alright." His hands were shaking as he wrote the information down. "N-Now what's the cat's name?" He wouldn't dare make eye contact with Orihime again, he didn't want a scolding look from her _'boyfriend_.'

Orihime didn't flinch by Kazuya's actions; she was actually quite use to it. She knew that once he pulled her into his embrace in public guys were either trying to hit on her or they were making _googly eyes_ at her, but being as innocent as she was, Orihime could ever see it.

"His name is Orangey-chan." She smiled.

"Orangey-chan?" The worked repeated, making sure that he heard right.

Orihime simply nodded. "Hai."

Ichigo's sweat dropped mentally. "I wish she would give me a better name then that."

"Hey babe," Kazuya started. "How about you give Orangey a better name then that? I mean I know you mean well in all but if I was him I would want a name with meaning, ya know?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Kazuya called Orihime 'babe'. He understood the situation but the guy was taking advantage of the predicament. " At least he's trying to convince her to give me a better name." He thought. "But I still don't like him."

Orihime placed a finger on her plump lips as she thought. "Uum, what kind of name should I give him though?" She did agree that if she was a cat she wound't want to be called by something like Orangey, but that was the first thing she thought of when she first found the little kitten.

"Well Whats the first thing you think of when you look at him?" Kazuya suggested.

Orihime looked down at Orangey, he was still sitting on the counter looking back up at her. She studies his chocolate eyes and orange hair. He reminded her of him. "Ichi-kun!" She said with excitement. "His name is Ichi-kun." Both corners of her mouth curved up into a smile.

Kazuya had a sour expression. "Are you serious, Hime-chan?" Did she really want to name her cat after _that_ jerk-face?

Orihime nodded. "Hai." She looked down at her kitten. "Do you like you're new name, Ichi-kun?" She smiled lovingly.

Ichigo didn't know what to say – in his case think – but he guessed he would get over the shock. It was almost as if she could see right through his cat body, as if she could actually see _him_.

'_She must really care for me, the _real _me.'_

"Meow." He agreed.

Orihime looked up at the employee. "His name is Ichi-kun." She scooped Ichigo into her arms.

"Alright." He wrote the name down. "It will take about ten minutes until the collar is ready."

Kazuya nodded. "We'll be back then." With his arm still wrapped around Orihime's shoulders, he walked away.

As the worker watched the couple walk off he took a deep breath. "Man, that chick really was beautiful. I'll be seeing her in my dreams tonight."

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Kazuya brought in the last of the groceries in from the cab. He placed them on the kitchen table and he quickly started helping Orihime put them away. "Make sure you eat meat, that will give you protein."

Opening the refrigerator, he started placing the meat away. "Oh, and make sure you eat carrots too." He now pulled out the veggies, placing them in the lower part of the fridge.

"Hai." Orihime was putting the boxes of rice in the cabinets. "Kazuya-san, do you think I'll have enough room for all this food?" She asked curiously as she over looked her kitchen table, it seemed like the brown bags went on forever.

The young male laughed. "I think so. I didn't mean to go overboard with the shopping. It's just I'm really worried about you're health, Orihime."

Ichigo hopped onto a chair.

'_There he goes talking about Inoue's health again. What the hell happened?'_ Ichigo shook his head, trying to break from his wondering thoughts. He continued to watch Orihime put away the food.

Orihime nodded slightly. "I understand." She almost whispered. "I don't want to make you worry anymore."

Kazuya put in the last of the refrigerated items. "You know you can call my cell anytime. I may be moving to America, but that doesn't mean you can just stop talking to me." He joked.

Orihime giggled as she closed the cabinets. "Alright." She looked over the table again. There was still so much food that needed to be put away. "Arigato, Kazuya-san." Orihime made eye contact with his topaz one's, showing him how grateful she was for everything he had done for her.

Kazuya's heart sank and he started to feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. There was something about the way she was looking at him, something about the way she said his name that reminded him of his true feelings for her. "Orihime…" He whispered.

Orihime tilted her head, giving Kazuya a clueless look. "Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Orihime…" He trailed off as he slowly walked towards her. There was nowhere for her to go, she was backed against the kitchen wall. "Orihime." He whispered again, he was now towering over her. He placed both his hands on the wall, trapping her. "Orihime…" He couldn't wait anymore, he _had_ to kiss her.

He wanted her to be _his_.

Orihime froze in shock as Kazuya slowly leaned down, their noses almost touching. She didn't know what to do; she was paralyzed. He inched closer and closer to her lips.

_'Push him, I need to push him away!'_ Her mind yelled. _'But he's done so much for me, I can't.'_ As her mind continued to debate, Kazuya's warm breath hit her cheek…. and that's when it happened.

"Gomennasai." She whispered as she pushed his chest back.

But that wasn't the _only_ thing that happened.

Ichigo pounced up and let his claws sink into the back of Kazuya's shirt. He hissed and growled as he felt the white haired man tumble back.

'_Bastard!'_

Kazuya's first instinct was to get Ichi-kun off of him. His long, sharp nails were beginning to dig into his skin, and ripped through his shirt. Not enough for bleed, but enough to get a message through.

"Damn cat, get the hell off of me!" He shouted, trying to reach Ichigo, but his hands couldn't grab him.

Orihime cupped her hands over her mouth as she watched in surprise. Kazuya had run out of the kitchen and into the living room, attempting to get Ichi-kun off of him.

"K-Kazuya-san, stand still!" She ran over to him once he stopped flailing around. Orihime managed to get Ichi-kun off of him. "Ichi-kun, you can't just pounce on people like that!" She cradled him in her arms tenderly, more concerned over the cat.

_'Tch, you think I'm just going to sit around while some punk tries to kiss you!'_ Ichigo hissed loudly at the male.

"Ichi-kun please stop, there is no need for that!" Orihime kissed the top of his head, hoping that would calm him down.

If Ichigo wasn't so upset he'd probably purr at her kiss.

Kazuya watched the scene before him and couldn't help but get livid. "It's him, isn't it?" He started, "It's because of him that you can't kiss me."

Orihime looked at Kazuya with a confused expression. "Because of Ichi-kun?" She tilted her head innocently.

"No, dammit, not the cat!" He shouted. _"Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened from shock as his whole name escaped Kazuya's mouth. What did he have to do with any of this?

Orihime looked down, letting her long bangs falling over her face.

"We've been over this before! You said you needed time. I've given you a whole year. Why do you keep pushing me away?" He asked, a bit softer.

Orihime shook her head before mumbling. "Because I just can't."

"Dammit, Orihime, when are you going to realize that he doesn't and won't ever love you? It doesn't matter what kind of relationship you two had in the past. You told me yourself, he acts like you don't even exist!"

Orihime's eyes started to sting. "H-He's been through a lot. His mother passed away." She whispered tying her best to defend Ichigo.

"AND SO DID YOU'RE BROTHER!" He grabbed a rough hold of her slim shoulders, "Orihime, I love you and I know you have feelings for me. Please, we can make this work."

She couldn't muster the courage to look him in the eye.

"I do have feelings for you Kazuya." She murmured, her voice cracking on his name. "But I hope you can understand that… my feelings for Kurosaki-kun are stronger, we have a connection." She murmured. "I _love_ him."

Kazuya released Orihime's shoulders, letting his hands slide down her arms. "I had a feeling you would say that. You don't know how badly I want you…Hime. I want you and love you enough to let you go. I'll always be your friend." He whispered. "I won't be able to get away from my agent again so." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Bye Orihime, I _really_ love you."

Ichigo was taken aback by what Kazuya had said. Apparently, Orihime loved him, it was all a shock to him. But there were bigger things to worry about than that. He felt something wet drop on his head. He looked up and Orihime was crying.

"Meow." He wanted to make her feel better; he didn't want to see her cry.

"I'm so stupid." She dropped to her knees still cradling Ichi-kun in her arms. "I'm so stupid for loving Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime's outburst made Ichigo's eyes soften and almost hurt, but he couldn't blame her. He basically made her life a living hell and he didn't have to lift a finger.

'_Damn it!'_

Orihime offered a small, weak smile as she came to a conclusion. "I guess I'll be stupid forever."

Ichigo felt his heart drop once he heard her say that.

He wanted to hear her say again.

And again…

She was the first girl that had ever made him feel that way.

'Wait.' Ichigo started. 'Don't tell me I'm falling…in love with her…'

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

_**I feel bad for Kazuya, but don't worry that wont be the last you hear of him. Ichigo is starting to fall for Orihime, but it will take a lot more then that to beak the curse. Hope you guys liked this chapter and you can thank Star for the update, since she proofread this for me. Thank you all for you're reviews they mean the world to me and they keep me writing. **_

_**Te quiero! **_

_**-Sky**_

**XD Star was here!**


	5. Memories

**Very sorry for the late update, I hope you still love me :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories**

…

Before that day, he was so kind and full of life.

…

It was getting pretty late.

A little girl with short auburn hair sat on the living room couch in wait of her brother to pick her up. Her tiny feet couldn't reach the floor so she rocked them back in forth in a steady pace. As she continued to wait anxiously, she looked down into her lap and played with her fingers. She wasn't just waiting impatiently for her brother, she was also getting worried.

"He's never been this late before." She mumbled softly to herself.

A tall, beautiful woman entered the room. She had wavy shoulder length auburn hair, cream-colored skin, soothing brown eyes, and a warm smile.

"It's alright, Orihime. He'll be here soon." The women didn't like to see the young girl so upset, so she said what she had to say, hoping it would make her feel better. "You know how hard Sora works." She tilted her head with a smile. "He's probably still busy with some paperwork."

Orihime nodded. "Hai." She agreed unsurely.

A little boy with orange spiky hair entered the room at a slow running pace. He wore a blue T-shirt and a pair of black sleepwear pants. "Kaa-san, Yuzu and Karin are asleep now." The boy reported to his mother. "And father is fast asleep as well." He added.

"Thank you very much, Ichigo." The mother beamed down at her son thankfully. She then glanced at the wooden grandfather clock that sat in the corner in the well-furnished living room. "It's pretty late. I hope Isshin gets enough sleep." Her brown eyes showed concern for her dear husband. "He has to wake up early for work tomorrow."

"I-I'm sorry." Orihime whimpered.

Both Ichigo and his mother looked over at the tiny girl. Her head was hunched down, letting her short hair hide her facial expression. Even though they couldn't see her face, they knew how she felt from the distress she had in her apology.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to your family." It was hard for her to even speak those words. She could feel her voice start to give in to her melancholy. A tear trickled down her round cheek slowly followed by another one; she couldn't help but cry. The Kurosaki family had done so much for her. When she came over to play while Sora was at work, they treated her like she was a part of the family. It nearly broke her little heart at the thought she was causing the compassionate family trouble. "I'm sorry." She repeated softly her silver orbs still glued to her hands, watching her tears drip down.

Ichigo couldn't help but look at his best friend with worry in his eyes. He didn't like to see her cry, and he vowed a long time ago that he would protect her and fight any person that ever made him cry, so should he fight himself?

"Hime-chan." He called out her name sympathetically as he stood before her. He watched her slowly look up at him, her silver eyes sparkly from her tears. "We had fun today, right, playing together and baking treats?" He asked her.

Her voice too horse to speak so she simply nodded.

"And we have fun when you come over every day, right?"

She nodded again.

Ichigo beamed a toothy smile down at her. "Then why are you sorry?" He placed both hands on her shoulders. "Everyone loves having you around. You're never a burden to us." He glanced over his shoulder back at his mother. "Right, mom?"

The mother couldn't help but be proud at the scene she had just watch. She truly did raise her son well. "Of course, dear." She could feel her eyes get a little watery. She kneeled down before Orihime, now eye level with her. "Orihime, I love you like a daughter." She used her thumb to wipe away Orihime tears. "And it's not your fault that your brother is late. These things happen sometime and they're completely understandable, so please don't think you are a burden to us." She beamed a warm motherly smile.

Orihime could feel her face get hot, and her mood flustered. She knew that the Kurosaki's liked her, but she didn't know they cared for her that much. Being told that she was loved by someone other than her brother made her heart leap. She felt a warm sensation tingle in her stomach.

"A-Arigato Masaki-san." She beamed brightly.

"You're welcome sweetie." Before Masaki stood to her feet she leaned over and planted a kiss on Orihime's forehead. "Now, how about I get you two some cookies while we wait?"

Again Orihime felt nervous; she had never been kissed on the forehead before, not even by her own mother. A big smile grew on the little one's face. "Yes, please!" She almost shouted.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Masaki walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to fetch some snacks for the kids.

Orihime watched Masaki leave the room.

Ichigo took a seat beside Orihime. "My mom's the best, isn't she?"

Orihime quickly nodded in agreement. "Yes…" She trailed off in thought. "I wish my mom was like that." It was true that Orihime didn't come from the best family line. Her mother was always in and out of the house and her father was an abusive drunk. Even though the aggressive two were her parents, she couldn't find it in her heart to love them, not like she loved Sora.

Ichigo didn't like it when Orihime brought up her parents. When she talked about them or when someone asked about them it would always dismayed her and he didn't like to see his friend in such a mood.

"Hey Hime-chan." He grabbed her attention.

"Y-Yes?"

Ichigo smiled his same silly smile. "If you want, you can borrow my mom sometimes." He offered in a delightful tone. "But you can't have her, I love her too much to just give her away." He laughed a bit.

Orihime silver eyes widened with excitement and glee. "Arigato, Kurosaki-kun!" She leaped over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. He truly was her best friend.

Ichigo's face grew red. "Y-You're welcome." He stuttered. He could feel his heartbeat speed up and it felt like tiny butterflies were swirling around in his stomach. Tatsuki had teased him about it before, but maybe she was right, maybe he did like her more than just a friend.

The doorbell rang followed by heavy knock.

Orihime leaped off of Ichigo and off of the couch. "It's Onii-chan!" She shouted happily, loudly.

Ichigo pressed his index finger to his mouth. "Shh, Dad and the twins are asleep remember?" He whispered.

Orihime clapped her hands over her mouth. "Gomennasai." She whispered softly.

Masaki walked in from the kitchen then headed for the door. "I'll answer it. Orihime, do you have all of your things ready?" She asked before unlocking the door.

"Hai~" Orihime grabbed her small book bag off the couch and made a beeline to Masaki.

"Alright." She smiled down at the girl then slowly opened the door. She was taken by surprise to find out that it wasn't who they had expected. It was an older man with black messy hair, dark brown eyes and he wore a white tank top full of stains. "M-May I help you?" Masaki tried to be polite to the unknown man but couldn't help be feel a bit startled.

The man took in Masaki's form and couldn't help but smirk at her appearance. "Yes, you can." His words seemed slurred. "I'm here to pick up my daughter, Orihime."

Masaki's mouth turned into the shape of an 'o'.

"You must be Orihime's father." She was no longer worried. She reached out her arm for a handshake. "I've never gotten the chance to properly introduce myself to you." She started with a smile. "I'm Kurosaki Masaki." She greeted politely, despite his appearance.

The man smiled wickedly then took hold of the women's hand. "I'm Inoue Ren." He continued to shake Masaki's hands while looking at her greedily. "You are one mighty fine bitch." He nodded his head continuing to eye her body. "Indeed you are."

Masaki quickly snatched her hand from Ren's.

"E-Excuse me?" In all her days she had never been addressed so vulgarly before. She could smell the hint of alcohol in his breath. "S-Sir, are you drunk?" She looked over Ren's shoulder; she could see the car he had parked outside of her house. From what she could see he had run his tire over the curb and parked it without a care in the world.

"So what if I am…" He started to sway. "I'm here to pick up Orihime, now give her to me." He spat. He then looked down at his daughter she was gripping onto the hem of Masaki's dress. "Come on, Orihime, it's time to go."

Masaki stepped in front of Orihime, blocking her from his view and touch. "I'm sorry, but I can't give her to you if you drove her drunk. I'm not putting her at risk." She spoke in a protective tone. "If it's alright with you, I'll just wait until her brother picks her up." Her face was no longer soft and inviting; she wore the expression of someone who was determined.

Ren arched a brow. "Excuse me?" He muttered. "She's my daughter and I have the right to take her home!" He shouted "NOW GIVE HER TO ME, DAMMIT!"

Ichigo cautiously watched from the behind.

Orihime stepped in front of Masaki. "Okay, dad, I'll go just don't yell at Masaki-san!" Tears started streaming out of her shiny orbs.

"Alright then, let's go." He reached out to grab Orihime.

"No." Masaki picked up Orihime, holding her in her arms. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you drive her home drunk. You are more than welcome to come get her in the morning if Sora doesn't show." She was trying to reason with the man, no matter how much he protested Masaki would not let Orihime go with him.

Ren grew irate. "DAMN IT, GIVE HER TO ME!" He grabbed Orihime's arm, trying to snatch his child out of the women's hands.

"Ow, dad, you're hurting me!" Orihime cried.

"Please, sir, stand back!"

Ichigo watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. He was too shocked to move; he didn't know what to do, what should he do? He couldn't just let this happen.

"Dad." He whispered as the thought came to his mind. "Mom, I'm going to get Dad!" He shouted to his mother before he turned around running towards the stairs. He climbed the spiral stairwell then rounded the corner he didn't stop running until he reached his parent's bedroom.

"Dad, dad!" Ichigo shouted as he busted into the dark room. He ran to his father's bedside shaking him hastily. "Dad! Dad, wake up!" He shouted.

Isshin wearily opened his eyes. "Ichigo?" He questioned, unsure to what was going on. He sat up in bed, looking down at his son. "What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes.

"It's mom! Some man is here; she needs your help."

Isshin's eyes widened, no longer tired as his heart dropped. "Masaki…" He whispered. Without a second thought, Isshin jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, not caring that he was only in his boxers. He quickly made his way down the stairwell with his son following behind him and then…

_**Pow!**_

A loud gunshot was heard.

Both Isshin and Ichigo stopped in their tracks. "Ichigo, please, stay back." Isshin told his son with a shaky voice. _'It can't be, it just can't be.'_ Isshin's mind was rushing to conclusions.

Ichigo couldn't see what had happened but he had a feeling…

"_MOM_!" Refusing to listen to his father's order, Ichigo ran past Isshin, continuing down the staircase.

Once he finally reached the bottom…it was too much for him, it was too much for his innocent brown eyes to see.

The man holding a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel was too much to bear.

The loud screeches of Orihime calling out to his mother were too much to bear.

The sight of his mother lying in a pool of her own blood was too much to bear.

…

After that day the boy that was so kind and full of life, turned his back to the world.

...

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shot open. He quickly took in the dark surrounding; he was in Inoue's room, cuddled up beside her as she slept.

He had finally remembered, but… but it was more than what he wanted to. He had tried so hard to repress those memories, those memories that haunted him as a kid.

He curled up into a tiny ball

Was it possible for cats to cry?

* * *

Awe poor little Ichigo :/ It was really hard for me to write this I know it's short but I don't have the guts to really go into details without feeling depressed lol, still I hope you liked it.

R.I.P to those who died in the Colorado Massacre, if Soul Society was real I know you all would have become great Soul Reapers, you are in my thoughts and prayers.

With love,

-Sky


	6. Memories part 2

Chapter 6: Memories part 2

…

That was the day an innocent little girl's heart broke.

…

Orihime dropped to her knees into the pool of blood that continued to surround Masaki. Her silver eyes had widened from shock, her tiny hands shaking from her speeding heart. The one female role modal she had in her life was covered in blood on the floor and _dying_, and it was _her_ fault.

"M-Masaki-san…" The mother's name escaped her numb lips. "Masaki-san, please don't…" She could feel the knot in her throat – like shards of glass – as she desperately tried to speak. "G-Gomennasai…" Her tears fell onto Masaki's colorless face as her eyes clamped shut.

"O-Orihime…" Spoke Masaki in a low weak tone. "Orihime, dear, it's not your fault."

Orihime opened her eyes and looked down at the gorgeous woman, even though she was bleeding to death, even though her body temperature was dropping, she still wore a smile. This made Orihime's heat break even more, that would be the last time she would get to see her beautiful, maternal smile.

"B-But it is Masaki-san," the tears continued to fall. "I'm a burden!"

She didn't have much time left. "We may not be real relatives, but…you are still my family, Orihime, like my daughter, and you are not a burden…." She could feel it… she was starting to slip.

"You will become a beautiful woman, and I'm hoping you will help Yuzu and Karin become beautiful women as well… knowing Isshin he won't know a single thing about that."

Her time was running out, she slowly reached out her arm weak and weary, but managed to grab onto Orihime's hand, it was so _warm_.

"Can you tell Ichigo something for me?" Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier like an eternal sleep was about to engulf her. "Tell him that I love him so very much and that I know he will grow up to be as kindhearted as his father…" Her time was up. "Be strong for him, Orihime…" Her lifeless hand slipped from Orihime's tiny one, dropping to the floor.

Once Masaki's hand fell Orihime knew she was gone, but she couldn't accept it." Masaki-san?" She whispered.

She placed her hand on the mother's shoulder.

"Masaki-san, please don't stop talking…"

She started to shake her, trying to wake her up.

"Masaki-san…" She could feel that heaviness in her throat again.

_"MASAKI-SAN!" _

* * *

Everyone showed up for the funeral; rain pouring, the Gods weeping for such a tragedy, and the wind wouldn't stop billowing a harsh tune. The Ishida's, The Arisawa's, relatives, almost every single doctor from Kurosaki Hospital, Sora and Orihime, every single person that loved and cared for Masaki, all sad to see her leave so soon.

Orihime looked over at Ichigo. He sat in the front beside his father, holding Yuzu in his lap while Isshin held Karin. He wore a black suit and his orange hair was patted down and sticking to his face from the downpour, making it impossible to see his face. Rain droplets trailed down his face, or were they tears?

"It's my entire fault he's like this." Orihime whispered. She looked down into her lap gripping tightly onto the hem of her black dress, tears dripping onto her hands. "I know he hates me now." Her eyes clamped shut, forcing more tears to fall.

_"Orihime, dear, it's not your fault." _Masaki's voice played in Orihime's mind.

Orihime shot her eyes open. "M-Masaki-san." She whispered.

_"Be strong for him, Orihime…" _

Orihime perked up her head and looked over at Ichigo again. _'Alright, Masaki-san.'_

Once the funeral was over Orihime didn't let Ichigo out of her sight, not even for a second. Her eyes followed his every move; she needed to find the right opportunity to talk to him. She knew this wasn't the appropriate time to try, but it was about his _mother_, she had to pass on Masaki's dying words.

She looked up at her tall brother. Just like everyone else, he too wore a grieving expression. "Onii-san." She grabbed and wiggled his whole arm.

Before the brother glanced down at his dear sister, he erased any proof of tears he had on his face; he knew he had to stay strong for her. "Yes, Orihime?" He looked down at her, hiding all his emotions behind a smile.

Orihime knew the smile was fake, but she wouldn't say anything of it. "I'm going to talk to Kurosaki-kun, don't leave without me."

Sora was taken aback. He knew how kids thought and even though Ichigo was a good kid, Sora had no doubt in his mind that he would blame Orihime for his mother's death. Honestly, he didn't want that over his little sister's delicate heart. "Orihime, I don't think it's wise to talk to him right now."

Orihime shook her wet head. "Onii-san, I _have_ to talk to him." She looked up at Sora with her signature silver eyes shining like the stars and as big as the moon. "Please, Onii-san!" She gripped tighter onto his hand.

"Hm," He really didn't want her to go, but he could never say no to that face. "Alright, but make it quick; we have to leave soon."

Orihime nodded. "Hai." Then quickly took off.

Sora took in a heavy breath then looked up at the cloudy gray sky letting the rain fall onto his face. "Arigato, Masaki, for being a motherly figure for Orihime." A tear escaped his eye. "I'm sorry that it was my father that took your life…"

* * *

Orihime ran as fast as she could, her black dress shoes were ruined from the watery grass, but that was the least of her worries.

There he was, standing alone at his mother's grave.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She called out to him, but he didn't look back, he just stood their hovering over his mother's resting place.

"Kurosaki-kun." She finally reached him.

Her hands collapse onto her knees as she took in heavy breaths. "I-I have to tell you… something." As her breathing pace returned to normal and once it did she stood up only to see his back to her. "Kurosaki-kun…?"

"_Don't_!" He quipped harshly. "Just _stop_ saying you're sorry…" His hands tightened into fists. "Because it's not going to bring my mother back." His tone was small but firm.

"But, Kurosaki-kun, I—"

"Tch." He cut her off. "And don't tell me that it's all your fault…" He trailed off. "Because… I-I already know that."

Orihime's eyes widened. Once his words were spoken, it felt like a knife had stabbed her right in her heart. She never thought he would be so blunt about the subject. "B-But I have to tell you…" Tears started to fall from her eyes again, she could feel the burning in her silver orbs.

"NO, INOUE!"

She flinched from his sudden outburst. It had bean a while since she heard him call her by her last name. The aching sensation in her heart increased. Were they not friends anymore?

"Kurosaki-kun, please." Her plea was heavy and hoarse. She had to tell him, no matter what.

Without a second thought, Ichigo swiftly turned around, tears streaming from both his chocolate orbs. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran past her.

Orihime stood alone for a moment with a shocked expression. They were friends, best friends at that, so how did it end up like _this_? All these sad feelings and heart aching pains there was no way around them. She was certain that those would be the feelings she felt for the rest of her life.

"I-I tried Masaki-san." All the strength in her legs gave out, forcing her knees to crash into the wet grass. "W-why?" The rain seemed to come down even harder. "He won't listen to me…I _can't_."

_"Be strong for him, Orihime…" _

The image of a woman holding a plate full of cookies with a loving smile appeared in Orihime's head. She shook her head, letting the rain fly out of her hair. "Masaki-san, I can't." She squeezed her eyes shut. "He won't listen to me… we're not friends anymore."

_"Be strong for him, Orihime…" _

"Masaki-san, please." She begged. "I can't… I _can't_." Her voice grew smaller and smaller.

_"Be strong for him, Orihime…" _

"Masaki-san, just come back!" she cried loudly. "Please, just come back." She gripped the hem of her black dress. "Because I can't be strong for him…." She looked up at her tombstone. "I miss you too much."

_Will the tears ever stop falling?_

She could hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Maybe it was him. "Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted while turning to look behind her. Her mood saddened when it was only her brother. "Oh, Onii-san." She whispered.

Not minding the rain and wet grass, Sora sat on his knees as well. "Orihime…" He started with a frown, but he didn't want to make his poor sister even more upset, so he smiled a bit at Masaki's tombstone, almost as if he was smiling directly at her. "She was such a beautiful woman."

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked up at her brother. His comment triggered a memory.

…

Orihime sat on the cozy bouncy bed in wait.

"Alright," The bathroom door slowly opened. "How do I look?" Masaki stepped out of the bathroom with her black elegant gloved hands up in the air as she turned and strutted with a laugh. "Do you think I should wear this tonight?" She asked Orihime. "Isshin is taking me to one of the best restraints in town."

It was a long black dress with that fit around her curves perfectly. Very simply, but on a beautiful woman like Masaki, it was fabulous.

Orihime's eyes widened and her lips curved up showing a big toothy smile. "You're so pretty Masaki-san!" She shouted. "That one is perfect." She held two thumbs up.

Masaki looked at herself in her tall body length mirror. "Alright, I'll wear this one."

…

…

Sora continued to smile. "And she was so kind."

…

…

Masaki walked over to her large wooden dresses filled with all kinds of accessories.

"Orihime." She called behind her softly. "Help me pick out some jewelry for this dress please."

"Hai~" Orihime slid off the large bed and quickly made her way to Masaki's side, but she was so short she couldn't see the top of the dresser. "Masaki-san…" She hopped. "I can't…" She hopped again. "See…" And hopped again.

Masaki giggled at Orihime's adorable attempts. "Alright then." She picked the little girl up then placed her on her hipbone. "Can you see now?" She asked sweetly. Her arms wrapped around her body holding her close to her side.

Orihime gasped at all the pretty jewelry Masaki owned; she had never seen that much before. "Yes." She simply answered. "You have a lot of jewelry, Masaki-san."

"You think so?" Masaki giggled. "Would you like to pick out something for yourself?"

Orihime looked up at the woman. "Really, I can?"

Masaki nodded as a smile lit up her rosy lips. "Anything you want."

Orihime's eyes sparkled with excitement as she scanned over the dresser full of jewelry. There was so much to choose from, she didn't know what to pick until a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings, still in their original box caught her attention. "Umm…" She was almost too scared to ask. "C-Can I have those ones?" She pointed at the box.

Masaki followed Orihime's finger then picked up at tiny see through box. "Oh, you want this one." She smiled at Orihime.

Orihime merely nodded.

"Well since these are my favorite earrings, I can't just give them away."

Orihime's face fell slightly.

"But maybe if you give me something that's worth more than any diamond earrings then maybe I'll give them to you."

Orihime showed an apprehensive expression. "B-But I don't have anything that's worth more than diamond earrings." She stated dejectedly.

"Yes, you do." Masaki poked Orihime's chest, right above her heart. "If you give me your heart…" She handed Orihime the small box. "And I'll give you mine." Masaki picked up a tiny black box and handed that one to Orihime as well. Masaki put Orihime down, so that she could open the small box.

Orihime sat on the floor then pried open the tiny black box and nearly gasped at what was inside. It was a heart shaped diamond necklaces that matched the earrings. "It's so pretty." She looked up at Masaki. "You're giving me your heart?"

She beamed brightly. "Only if you love me."

Orihime stood and ran over to Masaki, wrapping her arms around her slender legs. "I love you, Masaki-san!"

Masaki sat on the floor and pulled Orihime into her hold. "I love you, too, Orihime."

Ichigo walked into the room. "Hey, what's going on in here?" He looked at his mother embracing Orihime. "You two are such girls."

"Kurosaki-kun, look what you're mother gave me." She crawled out of Masaki's arms and grabbed the boxes, showing Ichigo.

Ichigo examined the two jewelry items. "Wait…" He looked over at his mom. "Aren't those the diamond that cost over…?" His mother placed her finger over her lips telling him to keep quiet about that. Ichigo shut his mouth and nodded. "They'll look really pretty on you Hime-chan." He smiled, akin to his mother's.

Orihime's eyes lit up. "Really?" She took the necklace out the box and handed it to Ichigo. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked politely – sweetly in Ichigo's opinion.

Ichigo lightly blushed. "S-Sure." He grabbed the necklace and walked behind her. "L-Lift your hair." He almost stuttered.

"Like this?" She followed his directions.

Ichigo swallowed a bit. "Y-Yeah." He placed the necklace around her neck then clipped the hook on. "Done."

Orihime turned around, facing Ichigo. "How does it look?"

"That's a silver diamond." Ichigo commented. "It matches your eyes."

Orihime gasped. "R-Really?" She ran over to the body length mirror studying the diamond necklace. "It _is_ silver." She smiled then whipped around. "Arigato, Masaki-san!"

"You're welcome, dear." Masaki beamed a smile. "Oh, and don't forget the earrings." She added.

…

…

Orihime pulled out the silver heart shaped diamond necklace she had tucked under the collar of her dress looking down at it as the memory flew through her mind. "You're in my heart…Masaki-san."

* * *

Once Sora and Inoue returned home, the familiar smell of blood entered through Orihime's nostrils. "Onii-san…" She grabbed hold of her brother's hand as she looked up at him with trepidation and dread.

But still, Sora smiled down at her, assuring her that everything was going to be just fine. "Orihime, go wait outside, I'll be out in just a second." He advised her softly.

Orihime didn't want to leave her brother, but she always obeyed him so she simply nodded without protest. "A-Alright." She let go of her brother's hand and walked outside of the house in wait for him.

Sora looked back at his sister through the open door as she waited, standing in the grass.

"Everything will be alright, Orihime."

He then fully entered into the house following the strong smell of blood that had leaded him into the kitchen, he rounded the corner only to find his mother lying in a thick pool of blood with a gun in her right hand.

Kanna Inoue had committed suicide.

* * *

**Poor Orihime, if it's not one thing it's another. Sorry for making this chapter so depressing but I had to get it out of the way. I swear Masaki-san is just too nice, I feel bad that she had to die like that. Maybe I'll write a story where she is alive and living happily with her family, of course the story would be IchiHime based.**

**Sorry for the late update, Star's grandmother is going through a rough time right now. I'm so very grateful that Star looked over this for me even though her life is pretty hectic at the moment. I love you Star! **

**Thank you everyone for all you support for this story, it really means the world to me. Every single one of you makes me smile! **

**I love you guys!**

**-Sky**


	7. My Guardian Angel

Chapter 7

My Guardian Angel

As he continued to look up at her, he started to notice how much she had grown up. Her hair was no longer shoulder length, it fell down her narrow back all the way to her waist, Her lips had perked out more then he remembered, plump and pink, she no longer had her child like chubby cheeks, her face was slender and a bit darker from tan, her chest had fully grown out and her body was curvier, much curvier. He would have never thought Orihime would grow up to become such a beautiful woman.

He would have been able to watch her grow up if he didn't push her away when they were younger. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He remembered yelling at her that gloomy rainy day. Those words were what pushed her away.

He knew that it wasn't Orihime's fault that his mother died, but he was just a little kid and he loved him mother more than another person in the world, he was hurt and felt so lost without her. He was just so livid and depressed, he needed someone to hear just how much he missed his mom and Orihime was the person he would release his emotion on.

_'I'm sorry.' _He wanted to say.

_'I'm so sorry I pushed you away.' _He needed her to hear him. _'I'm sorry I forgot you.' _A memory of Orihime flooded his mind. Her short auburn hair flying in the wind, her smile as big as always, and her arms where held out, waiting for someone to hug her.

_'Kurosaki-kun~!' _She sang as she ran forward. As she ran towards him, she slowly started to fade away.

_'No, don't go!'_ He wanted to shout. '_Hime-chan?' _He could no longer hear her sweet voice calling out to him._'I didn't mean to push you away! ' _But she couldn't hear him._'NO!'_

No one could hear him.

_"GOMENNASAI HIME-CHAN!' _He shouted aloud.

Orihime's eyes widened from what just went through her ears.

_Did she hear right?_

How could she not, he was yelling right at her. His voice was loud, but miserable at the same time. He was apologizing. Was he really there?

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _She whipped her head around, scanning all around her small room but no one was there, just her cat Ichi-kun. She took in a breath as she realized that she must have been hearing things.

"There's no way he could be here." She looked down at Ichi-kun, his brown eyes staring up at her. "_Wait_..." She continued to look down at her tiny orange kitten, thinking up a theory. "You can't be...?" She knew her thought was ridiculous, but just _maybe_... She picked Ichi-kun up by his sides and leveled his small fluffy face with hers. "Kurosaki-kun...?" She asked in clear hesitation. "There's no way you could be him." She smiled with a laugh. "Tatsuki-chan says I let me imagination get the best of me." She slightly tilted her head, still smiling. "She might be right." She cuddled her face with Ichi-kun's, rubbing her cheek in his soft fur then placed him back on the bed. "Let me go wash up and I'll make your breakfast."

She got from under the blankets and placed her bare feet on the floor, standing up straight while she stretched. Then walked out the bedroom door.

Ichigo stood in the bed for a moment. Still trying to process what had just happened.

'_She heard me. She really did hear me.'_ He turned around in the bed looking out the window, up at the sky.

_'If you can hear me, okaa-san,' _He could feel his eyes water a bit. _'I love you.'_

* * *

Orihime peeled back the lid for Ichi-kun's wet cat food. She grabbed a plastic bowl from the top cabinet and poured the wet food into the round bowl.

"Ichi-kun~!" She sang, and the tiny cat was already at her feet purring and lovingly rubbing his soft body against her bare leg. "So I'm guessing you _do _like your food." She giggled as she placed his bowl on the floor. Orihime kneeling to the ground watching her kitten's reaction.

Before Ichi-kun dove into his breakfast, he nudged his wet nose into Orihime's hand cuddling with her soft fingers, trying his best to thank her for the meal.

_'I never thought I would like cat food so much' _He thought while rubbing his fury orange face into redhead's palm.

Orihime giggled at her kitten's charm. "You're welcome, Ichi-kun." She rubbed behind his ears, causing him to purr.

Ichigo's eyes closed as he entered eternal bliss. _'Damn it, Inoue…that feels so good.'_ He let the purrs escape his throat freely.

Small knocks were heard at the front door, interrupting the two. Orihime stood up and carefully walked to the door. "I wonder who it could be?" She looked through the peep hole, just to be safe, and saw a young uniformed man holding a bouquet of flowers. "He must have the wrong address." She opened the door peeping her head out first, hiding her body behind the door. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

The young working man smiled at her well-mannered atmosphere. "Yes, you can." He looked down at the envelope that was clipped onto the bundle of roses. "Are you Inoue Orihime?" He asked while studying her facial features; her glowing silver orbs, natural pink plush lips, and creamy smooth skin. He couldn't help but admire her appearance.

"Un." Orihime nodded, now feeling safe enough to bring her body from behind the heavy door. "A-Are these for me?" The beautiful smell of roses infiltrated her nose. She loved the smell of flowers and she couldn't help but take in the lovely scent even more.

Once Orihime stepped from behind the door, the young man get to see even more of her gorgeous appearance. She wore a simple black fitted t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He had gotten an eyeful of her full chest, curvy torso, and slender legs.

_'The person that sent her these flowers must really be a lucky man.' _He thought. "H-Hai!" He handed her the bundle of roses. "They're from a Sato-san." He read the name off his clipboard.

Orihime was astonished, thinking over the young man would send her the flowers. "They're from Kazuya?" After what had happened that night, she would have never guess he would send her flowers, let alone roses. "Are you sure they're from him?"

The employer looked down at his clipboard to reread the name he was given by the customer. "Un, Sato Kazuya." He looked at her unsure. "Do you not know him?" He asked, wondering if this was a case of a secret admirer, which he could understand seeing how beautiful she was. Even he would be too scared to confess his love to a girl like her in person.

Orihime waved her hands in front of her face embarrassedly. "Oh no, I know him." She spoke awkwardly. "It's just," Her voice saddened a bit, "the last time we saw each other, we were on bad terms." She explained to the delivery boy.

"Sou ka." The male worker nodded his head understanding her situation. "Well, maybe this is his way of apologizing? I'm only guessing that Sato-san had done something you didn't approve, so now he's trying to make up for it." He bent down and picked up a small brown box. "He also sent this as well. There might be something in it that will explain things." He handed her the small box.

Orihime handled the two items in her hold, wondering what could be in the box. "Hai!" She nodded to the employ's suggestion. "Arigato!" She smiled warmly.

The young man was mesmerized by her for a moment, it seemed as if her very simile lit up the world even more. He shook his head, and then held out the clipboard. "C-Could you please sign, verifying you revived your delivery." He could feel his face get warmer and wondered if she could see his blush.

Orihime nodded. "Yes, just let me put this stuff down. Be right back." She entered back into her apartment and placed the box and roses on the kitchen table. Before she went back to the front door, she looked down at Ichi-kun, who was hungry feasting on his breakfast. She giggled at how adorable the orange kitten was and went back to the door. "Okay, I'll sign."

"Here." The young man handed her the clipboard and pen, watching as she signed her name in grace. She handed the clipboard back with another warming smile. "A-Arigato." He mumbled softly with a light blush.

"Sure." She lightly nodded. "And thank you for your delivery. Please be safe."

The young man blushed even more by her concern. "H-Hai."

Orihime smiled once more, and then shut her door. Once she turned around, she saw Ichi-kun sitting on the floor before her. He was staring up at her with his big chocolate brown orbs and his orange tail was swaying back and forth.

"Kawaii~" Orihime cupped her hands to her mouth as she adored her kitten's cuteness. "Ichi-kun, you're just the cutest little thing." She squealed. while kneeling down, putting the feline in her lap.

_'How am I cute?'_ He asked himself_. 'I just wanna know who gave her the flowers and what's in the box.'_

He felt her fingers travel through his back hair and a wave of pleasure fell over him. He didn't know why he loved when she touched him so much, he just knew it felt amazing and never wanted her to stop.

_'Okay, don't really give a damn about the flowers and box now.'_ Her fingers ventured up his back and behind his ears, his favorite spot_. 'Ooh, Inoue.' _He purred.

Orihime giggled at his loud noises of enjoyment. "Ichi-kun likes when I rub behind his ears, ne?" She asked softly.

_'Hell, yes.'_He purred even louder, and then thought for a moment. _'I sound perverted...' _He sweat-dropped mentally.

The ringing of a tune flew through the air, causing Ichi-kun's pointy ears to perk up. His eyes followed to where the sounds were coming from and found it was Inoue's cell phone, ringing and vibrating on the kitchen table.

_'Damn, I was really enjoying this, too.'_

"The phone!" She lightly placed Ichi-kun on the floor, and then sprung up and darted into the kitchen. She grabbed her hamburger-shaped cellular device, opened it and brought the cell to her ear. "Moshimoshi~" She sang into the phone.

"Konnichiwa! Did I catch you at a bad time, Orihime?" The man spoke into the phone very energetically.

"Kurosaki-san." She recognized the funny unique voice. "No, not at all."

Ichigo's orange ears perked up even more, realizing who Inoue was talking to.

_'Why is she talking to my dad?' _He slowly walked over to her in the kitchen, looking up at her curiously.

"YO!" He almost sang. "I have a bit of an emergency." His tone deepened a bit.

"Nani!" Orihime almost shouted. "Is everything alright?"

Ichigo flinched at her loud outburst, also worried as well.

Isshin laughed into the phone. "Everything is fine." He paused for a moment. "It's about Yuzu and Karin, well, mostly Yuzu."

"Is she alright?"

"Oh, yes, she's fine." There was a long silence. "U-U-Uh, how about I let her tell you?" He handed the phone over to his youngest daughter. "Onee-chan." Yuzu spoke into the telephone.

Orihime beamed happily; she always liked it when Yuzu called her that. "Yes, Yuzu. Are you alright?"

Yuzu nodded. "I'm fine, well, I think."

Orihime detected the hesitation in her voice. "Yuzu, tell me." She spoke softly.

"I-I started." She stuttered, and Orihime could imagine the bright hue in her smooth cheeks.

Orihime tilted her head. "You started?" She wasn't entirely sure what she was going on about.

Yuzu nodded. "Un, my period."

* * *

Knocks were heard at the front door. Orihime put the book she was reading down on the coffee table and hopped up.

"Coming!" She called while racing to the door. A smile was brought to her face once she looked through the peep hole. She already knew who it was, but she just had to make sure.

_'If you have a peep hole, use it!' _Kazuya would tell her.

"Onee-chan!" Yuzu pushed past her elder sister to embrace Orihime, lovingly and dramatically.

Karin shook her head at her younger sister's behavior. "What's happening, Orihime, yeah?" She spoke in her apathetic tone while standing at her father's side. Karin's hands lazily behind her head, Orihime noted she was the calmer twin after all.

"Konnichiwa, Yuzu, Karin," She looked up from her hug with Yuzu at Isshin. "Kurosaki-san."

"Konnichiwa, Orihime." Isshin smiled gently. "Thanks a lot for this." He scratched the back of his head awkward, glancing at anything but the young lady before him. "I know since I'm a doctor, I should be the one explaining these kinds of things to them, but... I feel like they should hear this from a _woman_."

Orihime understood the father. She knew it would be awkward for him to try and explain the female body to the twins. Usually, it's the mother's job to teach her daughters about the changes they would experiences growing up. She then remembered the request Masaki asked of her.

_"You will become a beautiful woman, and I'm hoping you will help Yuzu and Karin become beautiful women as well… knowing Isshin he won't know a single thing about that."_

"It's fine, Kurosaki-san." For some reason, she felt honored that Isshin had asked her to do this. He could have easily asked one of the nurses at his hospital to do it for him, but he chose her. She smiled with a light blush.

"Yosh." Isshin took in a breath then looked past her, into the apartment. His brown orbs laid on a tiny tangerine feline. "I see you got yourself a pet." He spoke lively, even though he knew all about the feline. After what Rukia had explained to him, he had no doubt in his mind that the orange cat was his son.

"Hai~!" She walked over to Ichi-kun and picked him up bring him to the family. "I found him just lying in the street walking home from work Friday." She explained while holding him up for the girls to examine.

_'I don't really know why there here, but... I'm glad to see that they're alright.' _Ichigo thought.

Yuzu's eyes sparkled. "He's so cute!" She reached up and rubbed his furry cranium. "And orange..." She giggled. "He kind of reminds me of Onii-chan." She smiled.

Karin stared closely at the cat. "He _does _kind of remind me of Ichigo." She too patted his head. "What's his name?"

Orihime smiled brightly. "Well since he looks so much like Kurosaki-kun I named him Ichi-kun."

"That's so adorable." Yuzu leveled her eyes with her own brother's. "Hello, Ichi-kun, my name is Yuzu."

_'I already know who you are.' _His sweat-dropped mentally.

"Oi, you don't think it's weird you named him after Ichigo?" Karin asked bluntly.

"K-Karin-chan!" Yuzu scolded her sister.

Orihime shook her head, taking no offense. "Nope, because that's who he reminds me of." She looked up at Isshin. "How is Ichigo, by the way?"

The twins both stared up at their father. "Where is Onii-chan anyways?"

"Yeah, he's been gone a couple days. Didn't you say he was at a friend's house or something?" Karin asked, frowning lightly up at him.

"U-Uh..." Isshin desperately needed to come up with some kind of alibi. "H-Hai, he's with his friend... training up in the mountains."

Ichigo sweat-dropped grew even more._'That's the best the old man could come up with?'_

All three girls tilted their heads in curiosity. "He's in the mountainous?" They chorused.

"Y-YES!" He stuttered. "You know how teenage boys are. Most likely he's going to the mountains to climb to the top to scream,_'I'M A MAN!' _That's what I did when I was his age." He started his signature heavy laugh.

Ichigo sweat-dropped once more.

_'I can't believe he just said that.'_

"Well, anyways," Isshin changed the subject. "I'll be by later to pick them up." He then looked down at Ichi-kun, studying his son's narrowed, hard gaze. This was the first time he had gotten to see him in cat form. He wondered being in such a form really would change him into a better person, if not he would have to stay like that forever. "I hope your new cat doesn't give you any problems." He said, watching the cat, that was now his son.

Orihime chuckled a bit. As if Ichi-kun would ever give her any problems. She shook her head. "He won't. In fact, he's quite the protector." She remembered the night Kazuya came over and he pounced on the boy's back. Yep, he was a very good cat.

"Protector, huh?" Isshin cupped his hand around his chin, smirking a bit smugly and Orihime looked over at him in confusion as he chuckled. "Well, you have fun with the girls." He patted both his children on the head. "If you have any problems, just call me."

Orihime nodded. "Un."

Before he made his way down the apartment complex stairs, he turned back and looked at the beautiful redhead. "Have you been taking your medicine?" He asked professionally, worry in his deep voice. "I don't want you passing out anywhere."

"Yes, sir. I have" She replied honestly.

"That's good." He slowly made his way down the stairs. "Thanks again, Orihime."

But before she could say anything else, he was gone.

"Come on, onee-chan!" Yuzu lightly pulled Orihime's arm, forcing her into the apartment. "We have a lot to talk about, ne~?"

Orihime looked down at the small twin. She had really grown up a lot and so did Karin. They were no longer children, anyone could see that just by looking at them. They were beautiful young ladies. Again, she remembered the request Masaki asked of her.

"Un." She nodded with a pretty smile. "Let's go." The three females walked into the apartment.

Ichigo took in a heavy breath._'I really don't want to hear my sisters talking about growing up.'_

He already knew the _things _they would talk about: periods, sex, and boys.

_'Yeah, I think I'll just hide in the room 'til this is over.'_

As soon as Orihime put her feline pet down, he darted to the back of the apartment like a racehorse. "Is Ichi-kun okay?" Yuzu asked in a soft, startled tone. "I've never seen a kitten run that fast before." She blinked a few times, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Orihime placed a finger on her lips as she thought. "I don't know. I've never even seen him run before."

"I think he's fine." The idle twin stated. "He's a guy, after all. He most likely doesn't want to hear us chatting about girl stuff." She took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, I think you're right, Karin-chan." Yuzu agreed softly.

Orihime giggled. "So, I guess no matter what species, human or cat, men really are all the same." With the mention of that, Orihime thought of a certain man that brought her a bouquet of roses. She glanced over at them, sitting on the kitchen table innocently. She wondered just what was in the box. She shook her head at the thought.

_'I'll open it later.'_

"Arigato, Kazuya." She whispered softly, a gentle smile on her lips.

_Miles and miles away in Tokyo..._

The young white haired man stood in front of a white backdrop. He felt the cool breeze of the giant fan hit his bare chest. This was one part of his job he hated, modeling shirtless. They would always have the wind blowing too much and his tan skin would grow goosebumps, how was he supposed to model right if he was freezing half to death?

"That's it, Kazuya, baby, work it!" The camera woman shouted while she continued to take flashes and flashes of pictures.

As he switched poses, he felt his nose start to tickle.

_"Achoo!"_

Without even having to ask, his manager ran over to him with a box of tissues. "Do you want me to ask them to turn the fan down a bit? I can't have you catching a cold before your flight to America." The manager showed concern.

Kazuya took a tissue and blew his nose. "Yes please." He answered. "But I don't think that's why I sneezed."

His manager smirked. "Could be someone is talking about you." He suggested.

Kazuya nodded with a smile. "Yeah, could be." He thought of that certain person. "A beautiful someone."

* * *

**So I really hop you guys liked this chapter. I bet you all want to know whats in the box, how about taking a guess? Tell me what you think is in the box and I'll massage you if you have the right answer. I don't know what the prize will be but I'll do something for you if your right.**

**Very sorry for the late chapter. My beta Star is back in school and she doesn't have time during the week to edit my chapters only on the weekends, but I don't mind because she's such an awesome beta! I hope you guys still love me though, even after all my lateness.**

**Con amor, **

**Sky ^_^ **


	8. Protect

Chapter 8

Protect

Orihime bent down, fully dressed in her gray school uniform, and caressed the top of Ichigo's fluffy orange head then trailed her small hand all the way down his slim back. She watched with vivid happiness as he arched into her touch.

"I have to go to school today." She smiled down at him. "I'll be home after work." She raked her fingers through his furry back one last time before standing straight, "You be a good boy," She tilted her head with another bright smile. "alright?"

_Yeah, sure._ "Meow." Ichigo replied. Honestly, he did not like the thought of her leaving the house, but there was nothing he could do about it and he was still a damn cat.

"Okay!" Orihime reached down at the couch to scoop up her school bag. "Bye, Ichi-kun~!" She sang in her lovely tone and with a whirl of amber hair, she was gone. Lazily, Ichigo lifted his hind legs and stretched out his front legs, allowing a yawn to pass through his mouth and tickle his whiskers.

One thing he liked about being a cat…

…he didn't have to go to school.

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Hours passed by slowly. With nothing better to do, Ichigo laid on his back, paws in the air, looking up at the white ceiling. He was seriously thinking about looking through Orihime's things, but he knew how wrong that would be with a blush.

Maybe boredom really was getting the best of him.

_'And I thought not going to school would be pretty cool.'_ He rolled over, now standing on all fours, glancing up at the clock that hung on the living room wall. _'And she doesn't get home til later tonight.'_ He walked closer to the clock and sat before it, staring up at it. _'I miss her… '_ He plopped his belly on the carpet floor, curling his body into a ball and rested his head on his small arms.

_'I'll wait for her...'_ His heavy eyelids slowly shut, letting his mind slip into a dream.

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

_Ichigo was playing on the floor in his room when he heard a small knock at the door, "It's me." A small voice called from the other side. "Can I come in?"_

_Recognizing the voice, he grew excited. He always felt lonely playing by himself so he loved it when Orihime would come over to join him. "Yes!" He called out gathering up the playing cards he had spread out before him._

_Her short arm reached up for the door, opening it to enter. "Onii-san is going to be late picking me up today." She walked over then sat down in front of her friend. "So what do you want to do?" Her hands in her lap and big silver eyes looking over at Ichigo with so much warmth in them._

_Ichigo could feel his heart start to beat differently. He liked the way she looked, the way she smiled, and the way her eyes would get even bigger when excited. He blushed a bit, quickly looking away from her. "W-Wh-Whatever you want, Orihime." He would do whatever it took to make her smile._

_"Ano…let me think." Orihime placed her index finger on her chin as she mulled it over. "Oh, I know!" She shouted with enthusiasm. "How about we bake sweets?" She giggled at the idea and her mouth began to water. "I _love _sweets." She showed such a cute expression while thinking about the delectable foods._

_Ichigo looked back over to her. "Yeah, I noticed, Orihime." He laughed. "You better watch out, you might grow up fat." He teased.._

_Orihime crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Well, I don't care."_

_"Huh?" Ichigo leaned over curiously. "How could you not care about getting fat?" He asked, widening his arms around his mid-section to emphasize his point with a silly expression. She almost broke out in a smile, but continued to purse her lips._

_"Because, silly." She grinned when she finally gave into his jokes. "I know no matter how fat I get, you'll always be my friend."_

_Ichigo was taken aback by her statement. It was true though. Even if she had grown to be the size of a house he would still be her friend, nothing could take the bond they have for each other away, and he would also still love her…_

_"So," He started, trying his best to hide what he was thinking, but the blush in his cheeks was obvious, "You think when you get older you'll be fat?"_

_Orihime shook her head. "No way." She giggled. "I bet I'll be super skinny,"_

_Ichigo laughed along with Orihime. "I guess we'll just have to see, huh?" He smiled._

'Even though I know when she grows up she'll be the most beautiful girl in the world.' _He thought fondly._

_Oblivious to his thoughts, Orihime nodded. "Un, now let's go make some sweets!" She shot her fist in the air and Ichigo allowed a gentle smile to ease across his face, the smile she seemed to only bring out._

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Once he woke from his sleep, he looked up at the clock once again, taking note of the time, 3:30, it read.

_'She should be heading over to the bakery right about now.'_ He stood, stretching any sign of sleep out of his body. Looking around the room, he sighed. _'What the hell am I going to do now?'_

He could turn on the television, but how weird would it be if you came home to your own kitten watching Daytime TV? He sighed again. _'Looks like I'm going to miss the new Naruto episode.'_ He rolled his brown eyes; which somehow made contact with the brown box on the kitchen table.

Ichigo slowly walked towards the kitchen, orbs still locked on the square cardboard.

_'She never did open it.'_

Once his paws made contact with the cool tile floor, he pounced onto the chair and next onto the table. Orihime wouldn't do anything drastic about _Ichi-kun_ being on the kitchen table, but still she would much rather him not be up there, that is where she eats after all. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

He circled around the box, eyeing it down almost as if it were his prey.

_'Just what the hell is in there?'_ Ichigo was quite curious. _'Chocolates?'_ No, that box was to big just for chocolates.'_A teddy bear?'_ Maybe, but most likely not. 'Damn, what's in there?' He hissed, his skin bristling upwards.

He could just rip the box open with his claws, killing his curiosity along with the box, but what would Inoue say once she returned home? Just imagining her flawless face upset with him was enough to lay his curiosity to rest.

_'It's be just my luck if that whole "curiosity killed the cat thing" was actually true.'_ He shook his tiny head of the thought.

He looked up at the clock, trying to estimate the time she would return home. From what he remembered, the bakery closed at eight. _'She should be home around nine.'_ He guessed. '_But still, that's a long time from now.'_ He hopped off the table and entered the living room once again.

_'I guess there's nothing better to do then sleep.'_ He was walking to his spot when he felt a rumbling in his stomach. He halted his steady walk. _'Guess I have to take a trip to the litter box first.'_

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Orihime brought out the fresh batch of bread buns and started putting them out on display under the glass counter. While she worked, she couldn't help but think of Ichi-kun.

Would he be alright until she got back? She remembered leaving out a lot of food in his bowl to last him the whole day.

"Maybe I should have asked Karin to stop by and check up on him after practice…" She thought to herself as she slid the small glass door shut and removed the plastic gloves from her hands.

"Inoue, I have a favor to ask." A male worker emerged from the back of the store. He scratched the back of his brown set of hair nervously as he thought of how to ask his question.

"Hm?" Orihime turned to her fellow worker, blinked with curiosity as she looked up at him. "What is it Nara-kun?" She asked in innocently.

"Eto…well." Nara could feel his heartbeat speed up as his handsome face was covered with a light blush. "I... uh." It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice that Nara was crushing on Inoue – _who wouldn't be_. Luckily, she was a bit naive when it came to noticing things like that. "Well, I know that I'm usually the one to lockup the store, but I was hoping you could do it for me..." He paused still scratching the back of his head. "So I can leave early."

Orihime's long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked a few more times. She then smiled warmly at Nara. "Sure, I don't mind. I've seen you lock up the store before so it shouldn't be hard."

Nara was overtaken with joy. He knew she was beautiful, but she was also kind as well, she truly was an angel. "Arigato Inoue-san!" Bending at the waist, bowing in respect.

A light blush appeared on her face. She waved her hands in front of her. "P-please, no need to thank me so formally." She stuttered.

Nara stood up straight, a big smile still across his lips. "Well, I'll make it up to you then."

Orihime shook her head. "There's no need for that." She started. "But is everything alright? I've never seen you leave work early before."

Nara's mood dimmed a bit. "Yeah, everything's fine, now." He started slowly. "My little sister's in the hospital. Her appendix erupted the other day." He spoke, his tone softer, sadder now.

Orihime covered her hands over her mouth from shock. "Oh, gosh." She gasped.

She remembered Nara talking about his little sister. From what she could recall her name was Sai and she was nine years old. Nara would always talk about how smart Sai was and how great of a little sister she could be. When their mother would be at work, she would try her best to prepare dinner for him once he got home from work. From how he would describe Sai, Orihime knew he loved his little sister very much.

Which reminded her of another orange haired big brother.

"She's alright now." Nara continued. "She had the surgery yesterday, but they want to keep her for a while. You know how doctors are." He slightly laughed.

His last comment reminded Orihime of Kurosaki-san.

_"Don't forget to take your medicine Orihime."_ He would remind her every time he got the chance to see her.

_'Wait, did I take my medicine this morning?' _She tilted her head a bit as she thought it over before continuing with her conversation. "I'm glad." Orihime smiled. "I wish Sai the best."

Nara nodded with a smile. "I'll tell her you said that."

As the two were having their conversation they didn't notice a tall leery looking man outside, dressed suspiciously, looking into the small bakery ease dropping on the conversation. He smirked wickedly. "So, missy is going to be working alone tonight." His evil smile grew wider. "Perfect."

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Eight o'clock came faster then she thought it would. Since it was a weekday, there weren't many costumers, but Orihime liked it that way. With Nara gone, this was the first time she had to lock up the store and the first time she was alone while working.

She happily served the last costumer with a smile then bowed, thanking the older women for coming. Once the women had left, she flicked off the fronts lights, walked towards the glass doors, closed, and locked them shut. "There!" She chirped, quite proud of herself. "Not so hard."

Yet, a small noise in the kitchen caught her attention. "What was that?" She glanced behind the counter into the kitchen wondering if there was a possibility someone had gotten in. She debated on whether she should check on it herself or call the police. "Maybe I'm just over thinking it." She said, but her voice shook a bit. She double-checked the front doors before she went on back into the kitchen.

She looked around the bakery kitchen, but nothing seemed out of place. Scanning everything once more, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess there's nothing to worry abou-" Her sentence was cut short by a strong embrace grabbing from behind. A large hand clamped over her mouth in order to keep her startled scream muffled.

"Rule number one, girly," spoke the intruder, "Always lock the back door first."

When he shock wore off, Orihime struggled against the man's strong old as fear overtook her. Her heart began to race. She could feel herself panicking, scrambling for a solution. Quickly, she took in a quick, deep breath and tried to calm down. After, all she'd been in worse situations, and now wasn't the time to faint over some robber. She needed to get away from him and find a phone.

His hold tightened around her.

But what could she possible do? From the harsh way he was restraining her, he was very much stronger. Even if she did find a way to escape his grasp, it wouldn't be long until he caught her again– her being so clumsy and all. But still she wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing.

Taking in another gasp of air through her nose, she opened her mouth in the man's hand and bit into him hardly.

"_Fuck_!" He roared, releasing her automatically and glancing down at the fresh wound. She hadn't torn skin, but it still damn hurt. _"Stupid bitch!"_

Orihime knew she had to come up with some sort of plan. All those self-defense classes Tatsuki made her take was going to come in handy now. She quickly clenched her hands into fists as the man fixed his glare on her. It was silent for a moment and Orihime took a step backward, glaring at him as hard as she could.

"I really don't want to hurt you, sir. You can leave now and—"

"Can it!" He shouted over her, "I'm not in the mood for games." He took a step closer to her and she tensed.

"Sir—" She tried to reason again, but he barked at her,

"Shaddup!"

With his strength and weight, he could easily overpower her. As she stumbled another step backwards, he lunged at her. Orihime gasped, surprised, and reeled backward. He managed to catch onto her wrist. Instinct pulsed into her, and she used the clasp Tatsuki had showed her, knocking her wrist against his roughly to force him to release her once again. As he winced and hissed, but started towards her again, she brought her leg up swiftly and aimed for his groin.

"Not so fast!" His large hand grabbed hold of her dainty ankle, causing her to bounce awkwardly for a moment. His hold on her ankle hurt and she could feel the adrenaline pumping into her veins once more. "Never would have taken a girl like you to be a fighter." He smirked. "Too bad it wouldn't work on me!"

He pulled her leg towards him. making Orihime lose her balance and fall on her back. It knocked the air out of her lungs and she could already feel the bruise forming. She was dazed for a few seconds, blinking rapidly as the kitchen turned, the darkness making it much more harder.

Taking advantage of her confusion and position, the man dropped to his knees and hovered over her. When she regained her right mind, she thoroughly shocked to see his face only inches from hers, his dark eyes staring at her almost primally. She repressed a shudder moving up her spine.

"You know, you have quite the body." He licked his lips, lust working onto his expression. "How about I have a little fun before I rob this little bakery, eh?"

Orihime gasped and tried to scramble backwards. Her ankle still hurt, and it was no use, since he snagged an arm around her waist and held her in place. She tried to wiggle from his unwelcome touch, trying to find a weak part of him, but he only smirked. With rough movements, he grabbed the front of her bakery uniform and tore it apart, revealing her pale skin and heaving chest. He licked his lips and his smile widened as the buttons around the two scattered.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, girly," he muttered, leaning in close towards her.

"No! D-Don't!" Orihime cried, her struggles becoming even more anxious. She would not allow this man to take advantage of her. At least, not without a fight. She jerked her knee from his and somehow the sharp edge found his sternum. He sucked in a hard breath, jolting backwards.

"Ow! Dammit!" The man bellowed, pressing a hand against his chest.

Desperately, Orihime scrambled from under him and made it to her feet, her knees trembling. She tried to get her shaking hands to hold her shirt together, but it was no use – it was ruined.

"You won't get away!" The man gasped out. As Orihime took that chance and bolted towards the door, he pressed his hand against the counter. His palm brushed against something sturdy and cool to the touch.

She was too panicked to even try to twist the locks. Instead, she pressed her hands against the glass and screeched, "Help! Somebody, please help me—"

She heard, more than felt something hit her in the back of the head. Her vision blurred and then the pain erupted all over before everything went dark. All she could see then, within the darkness, was Ichigo.

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Ichigo's eyes shot open. He looked up at the clock, it was nine-fifteen. He knew Orihime would be home soon, but something didn't feel right. He stood up on all fours and walked over to the entertainment center, jumped on top of it and looked out the window at the dark sky. _'Inoue, where the hell are you?'_

_"I'll always protect you Orihime!" _He remembered promising her when they were just little kids. _"I'll always be there and won't let anyone hurt you!"_

Maybe the feeling had come from missing her too much, but it wouldn't help to just sit here and do nothing. Quickly, he pressed his small paws against the window and opened it, jumping out. He hopped onto the rail, then onto the apartment steps.

'_I'll protect you, Orihime,'_ played over in his head again, '_I will.'_ And he was off.

It didn't take Ichigo long until he was in front of the bakery. He looked around from the outside, but she was nowhere in sight. Growing desperate, he glanced around wildly.

_'Maybe she's in the back.' _He thought apprehensively as his paws ran him to the side ally of the bakery, then the back. He glanced up and there was a small window he could peep into.

Narrowing his eyes subtly, he thought, '_You better be okay, Orihime.'_

He hopped on a few trashcans, and when he reached the top, gazed inside.

He saw everything, when the guy stuck up behind her to the part where he knocked her out cold with a frying pan.

"ORIHIME!" Instead of her name, it came out a shrieking cry from a cat. She was in danger, danger _dammit_! He sunk his claws into the glass, desperately trying to break through it with his soft strength, but grew frustrated when that did not work. He stared down at Orihime, her limp body, the man crawling over her with a sadistic grin.

"Damn it Ichigo think!" He told himself.

_"If you need me just call out to me and I'll be there, but try not to need me because I'm a very busy woman." _He remembered the Witch Rukia saying.

_'That's it!'_ His ears perked up. '_I'll call her and maybe she can help…or she better.'_

He hopped off the trashcans, paws making contact with the wet ground. "RUKIA! WITCH RUKIA! I need your help!" He shouted not knowing if she would be able to hear him or not, he didn't exactly have a voice. "DAMMIT, RUKIA! ANSWER ME!"

"I told you I'm a busy woman." Her voice said from behind him. "So this better be important."

Ichigo quickly turned around and there she was, in that same black outfit in saw her in before. "You have to help me." He walked towards her, looking up at her with fearful, yet determined eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Rukia peered down at him. "With what exactly?"

"Orihime is in danger, can you help her?"

Rukia shook her head. "Sorry. No can do." She spoke bluntly.

Ichigo's fur bristled upwards, "WHAT!" He shouted shouted. "But _why_? SHE NEEDS HELP!" He was growing impatient. While they were arguing, Orihime was growing closer and closer to more danger.

"Because," She stated. "You're the one who has to prove to me that you have the ability to love and care for someone other than yourself. How can you show me that if I'm the one who saves Inoue?" She crossed her arms over her chest, crooking a dark brow.

"Dammit, Orihime's in there! We don't have time for this!"

"Well then, go save her." Rukia suggested nonchalantly.

"I can't!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a dumb cat!" He roared even louder.

Rukia tilted her head. "So what you're telling me is, if you were back in your human body you'll be able to save her?"

Ichigo nearly clawed at her leg, "Of course, stupid!"

She ignored that with a pointed stare.

"I'll make you a deal." Rukia said. "I'll give you your human body back so you can save Inoue... but," She paused for a moment, licking her lips with a small frown. "After you have saved the girl, you will return to your cat form and will never be able to return to your human body again." Ichigo's dark eyes widened at this. "But if you remain like this, you'll still have time to show me that you can love and care for someone other then your self with a new girl I pick for you."

Ichigo stopped breathing. Rukia smirked, raising her brow again.

"So, what will it be?"

Ichigo knew what he had to do. But was it worth risking his human body for? His body was beginning to tremble.

"_Kurosaki-kun!" A_n image of Orihime running towards him with open arms, short auburn hair flying in the wind._ "Kurosaki-kun, come play!" _She giggled.

With his resolve strengthened, Ichigo claimed strongly, "I promised to protect her. And that's what I'm going to do."

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

**Did the ending give you goosebumps like I hoped? **

**This is absolutely my favorite chapter I've written for this story, with a little help from mi amiga Star :3 So sorry for the very VERY late update, school, work and family matters have kept me busy. I'll be wrapping this story up in the next two chapters which I'm excited for. This will be the first EVER multichaptered fanfiction I've completed, (GO ME!) But I wont stop there. Once this is done I'll be giving all my spare time to The Past another Ichihime fanfic I've started. First chapter is already posted if you haven't taken a look yet. **

**Much love to my awesome friend Star for working her editing magic, and if you haven't check out her work go look her up, she's WAY better then me. Star Slightly To The Right. **

**Peace Peeps **

**-Sky**


End file.
